Muñeca
by watercrystal01
Summary: Para el solo soy una muñeca, sin tristeza, soledad, temor, locura ni amor, todo lo que está en mi interior no existe, para el solo soy una muñeca con la cual puede jugar sus perversos juegos
1. prologo

Prologo

Oigo el rechinar rítmico de la cama y me concentro en ello, lo guardo, lo atesoro, trato de perderme en ella, trato de volverla un laberinto metafórico de esta realidad insulsa, para no rendirme ni perderme en esta locura tormentosa cargada de frenesí que se mueve sobre mí, quiero perderme en esos molestos chillidos de madera antes de sucumbir nuevamente antes sus caricias y besos, me sumerjo en ese rechinido sollozante para no oír e ignorar esos roncos y masculinos gemidos.

Y allí, cuando me creí a salvo en ese loco mundo habitado solo por las voces de madera muerta, aparece nuevamente mi arcángel, su oscura mirada, malévola, perversa y sobre todo fría, no entiendo si es solo por el odio que siento hacia ese hombre o es acaso que esa mirada jamás ha reflejado sentimiento alguno. Me mira, me examina, desnuda cada detalle, me hace vulnerable a su presencia y como siempre mi cabeza vira instintivamente, protegiéndose, pretendiendo escapar estúpida e infantilmente. Escucho su resoplido, su habitual enfado y sin esfuerzo ni consentimiento me volea como si no fuese nada, se levanta cambiando de posición y comienzan nuevamente los rechinidos, pero esta vez ya no pueden llevarme a su mundo. Las caricias de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios fríos que recorren mi cuello y su miembro caliente encienden mis entrañas, poco a poco voy perdiendo esta batalla agónica que siempre tubo dueño. Puedo vislumbrar su sonrisa en mi mente, la sonrisa de esos demoniacos, perversos y tentadores labios que siempre disfruta el verme vencida en su macabro juego. Siempre es lo mismo. Desde que comenzó este juego y me convertí en su juguete.

Uno tras otros mis gemidos llenan el lugar y un nuevo mundo de deseo, lujuria y dolor envuelven nuestros cuerpos fundidos el uno con el otro. Los rechinidos, jadeos, ronquidos ahora son simples espectadores de aquel acto tan mortal y pagano, bailan, gozan y mueren dentro de ese frenesí de embestidas y suplicas para luego desaparecer, junto con todo, en una gran ola de placer. Ha ocurrido otra vez, otra vez he sido usada, de nuevo a jugado conmigo.

Me abraza torpemente y mi ser, mis brazos e incluso mis labios reaccionan a él, la inconciencia de mi persona me hace olvidar y me hace sentir cosas que realmente no entiendo y no debería sentir, quizás sea por temor o quizás sea porque el único momento en el que el actúa torpemente es cuando me abraza.

Otra vez así, otra vez el temor, la vergüenza, el odio, la furia y ese otro sentimiento que no puedo explicar, quizás ya debería estar acostumbrada a esta vida, debe ser eso, porque desde que lo vi caminar entre los jardines sabía que acabaría en esta cama rendida ante él y sus perversiones.

Lo oigo respirar y el ruido de madera rechinando, gruñidos y gemidos vuelven a mi mente. Odio ser ultrajada por él, odio sentir el sudor de su piel encima, odio el aroma que desprende su cuerpo y odio como me hace sentir, desearía matarlo y acabar con todo, pero no puedo porque muy en el fondo aún sigo siendo la vieja Hinata, la torpe e inocente campesina que jamás creyó ver maldad en el único hombre que jamás amaría.


	2. Sasuke

Hola, antes que nada, me siento algo tontita pues a pesar de tantos años leyendo fics en esta página nunca había publicado una historia y la verdad no sabía cómo hacerlo . así que solo envié el prólogo sin nada (toque todos los botones hasta que funciono xD)

No es el primer fanfic que escribo pero si es el primero que publico en esta página, espero que mi historia agrade y espero recibir una que otras críticas, ya se buena o mala, sin más les dejo el primer capítulo.

Pero primero, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, pero está loca historia si es mía y si existe otra historia similar en algún otro lado avísenme (xq quizás encuentre a otra alma tan pervertida como yo xD)

Capítulo 1: Sasuke

"un hombre que nunca tuvo un accidente"

Vislumbrar un pasado sangriento lleno de tristeza y soledad en lugar de un nuevo día era muy común en él, desde que cruzo el mar y llego a tierras lejanas no hubo un momento en donde sus recuerdos no lo atormentaran. Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha nuevo lord de konoha, un gran país floreciente en el nuevo continente conquistado por el imperio del fuego, su gran virtud y su gran tragedia ser un héroe de guerra, un auténtico sobreviviente del campo de batalla, sus victorias son conocidas por todo el imperio y sus hazañas rozan la irrealidad incluso contándola en forma verídica y se hace aún más irreal si su edad solo son apañadas por veintisiete años de vida. Un lord de tierras lejanas parece ser el icónico final de un hombre que a pasado miles de obstáculos en la vida y ahora solo vislumbra el ocaso de su carrera, sin embargo para él es quizás solo el comienzo de una nueva aventura.

Desde que comenzó el día no a hecho otra cosa más que recorrer una gran porción de bosques buscando una especie de planta en particular, siempre meticuloso y asertivo en todos sus movimientos se internaba cada vez más profundo dentro de un bosque que desconocía, sus acompañantes ya le habían perdido el paso hace tiempo, sin embargo su expresión no cambiaba solo seguía obstinado en encontrar su objetivo, se movía ágilmente y con gracia como si estuviese caminando en una en las lujosas calles de su ciudad natal cuando por fin lo encontró al pie de un barranco, un extraño arbusto que según los nativos del lugar tenia propiedades medicinales casi milagrosas, observo el peñasco sin siquiera inmutarse en sus miles de travesías nunca a sufrido ni un accidente y no sería el primero ni último obstáculo que cruzaría.

Él era eso, un genio nato nacido en una noble casa, sus dotes militares, su amor por una ciencia que aun sique cuestionándose, su fascinación por la zoología, botánica y medicina y una gran facilidad para atravesar los confines menos explorados y aun así era un hombre de ciudad destinado a las fiestas y los lugares más importante y exclusivos, un hombre que se siente augusto tanto entre el fango como en los mejores mesas, que disfruta del licor casero como del buen vino, un hombre que nació con ese don de poder hacer casi cualquier cosa sin equivocarse.

Sin contratiempo ya había llegado donde estaba ese tan extraño arbusto, lo arranco delicadamente y lo deposito en su bolso se disponía a subir de nuevo cuando un ruido llamo su atención -Detente Hinata –jajajaja - solo eran las risas de unas jovencitas que se estaban jugando a la orilla de un arroyo al fondo de donde estaba, su ojos se posaron en ellas y como si el tiempo no pasara rodo precipitadamente por las paredes del acantilado chocando con las rocas del camino, escucho los gritos de las jóvenes que antes reían, seguro lo estaban observando caer de lo alto, su vida trascurrió frente a sus ojos y todo paso muy muy despacio. Después de pasar por todos los obstáculos más peligrosos que pudo encontrar su vida se acaba en un peñasco en tierras que ni él conoce, por lo menos ya estaba satisfecho por fin podría acabar con la agonía que siempre lo persigue y sin más sintió su cuerpo desplomarse en el suelo, estuvo allí tirado por un tiempo que no conocía cuanto, con un dolor insufrible que le era tan real e irreal y que había experimentado tantas veces, otra vez estaba allí, esperando nuevamente una audiencia con la muerte que hasta ahora le había negado horario y turno.

-Te encuentras bien, puedes oírme – gritaba alguien que sonaba muy lejano, pero podía oírla, una dulce vos, muy extraña, sonaba como una melodía envuelta en misterio, como el canto de un ave desconocido en las mañanas. La observo de reojo sin distinguir si era real o una de esas locas fantasías que aparecen en esas situaciones, la vio lagrimeado, realmente ella estaba sufriendo así por él, su corazón quedo conmovido por el calor de esa persona. Sus manos temblorosas intentaron tocar ese angelical rostro lleno de lágrimas, deseo un poco más de vida solo para poder alcanzarla y sentir la calidez de esa piel, pero no alcanzo a tanto y la oscuridad lentamente lo fue cegando. Inmerso en la oscuridad, atesoro su ultimo recuerdo, la de esa joven jugando alegremente en el agua de un cristalino arroyo, con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos blanquecinos tan inocentes y puros que por un momentos lo hiso olvidarse de todo y sintió una gran necesidad de abrazarla. – me escucha, no me dejes…

Nota: fin del primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, el capítulo dos lo subiré apenas termine (ya falta poco) y el tres quizás solo kami lo sepa xD


	3. una flor marchita

Aquí el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten

Capítulo 2: una flor marchita

"la vida me condena con los días que debo ver pasar sin tu sonrisa"

Crecer como noble dentro de una aristocracia cambiante en un país arrasado por las guerras no es nada fácil, en un país peligroso donde un apellido importante era una sentencia a muerte y los enemigos salen escondidos de todas las esquinas. Se cuenta como una historia, un mito o quizás solo un rumor que dentro de una de las casas más antiguas del país del fuego, una familia noble fue asesinada sin compasión y que entre las llamas, escombros, cenizas y cuerpos sin vida se encontró a un niño llorando sobre el cadáver de su madre. Muchos lo maldijeron por augurar mala suerte otros al contario lo idolatraron como buen augurio y de entre tantas palabras habladas y escritas que relataba esa historia se volvió difícil distinguir la realidad de la mentira.

Las personas de su entorno decían que sobrevivió de milagro, pero él sabe que su vida esta maldita por el sacrificio, aun sus ojos pueden ver a su hermano y padre caer en batalla protegiéndolo junto con su madre o de como esta lo protegió de las llamas y los escombros. Sobrevivir nunca fue su intención pero lo hacía instintivamente algo útil cuando todos los que te rodean te quieren muerto, jamás le dejaron secar las lágrimas por sus seres queridos, paso de mano en mano sufriendo maltratos e intentos de asesinatos. Su vida nunca fue fácil pero a pesar de todo su pequeño cuerpo seguía levantándose una y otra vez y cuando siquiera podía levantar una espada lo mandaron al campo de batalla con la intención de que se convierta en una de las tangas tantas bajas que deja la guerra, pero después de cada batalla el regresaba, aunque en un principio se volvió experto en el escape poco a poco fue volviéndose más fuerte y con cada guerra volvía más triunfante, alimentándose de ella, cuando cumplió dieciséis años ya había logrado un puesto de importancia en la milicia y había probado el sabor de muchas victorias, acabando con todos los enemigos que se le ponían en frente. Pero para aquellos quienes se arrastran sobre el suelo de esta tierra nada es gratis y su inocencia fue el sacrificio que el dios de la guerra le exigió a cambio de su vida…muertes, violaciones, torturas y castigos era el pan de cada día para un niño que todos querían muerto.

A pesar de los años difíciles su sangre seguía siendo noble y su obligación como tal estaba pactada desde su nacimiento dentro de un matrimonio, su prometida era una mujer muy hermosa un año menor, con unos ojos jade que parecían casi divinos y un extraño cabello color rosa que solo parecía acentuaba más su procedencia divina.

Nunca espero casarse, tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo ni que esperar de un matrimonio, su vida siempre fue el campo de batalla, sus manos siempre estaban cubierta de sangre empuñando un arma, su espalda siempre llevaba consigo el dolor de quienes murieron por él y quienes murieron en sus manos, irse a una batalla sin saber si es la última era lo único que sus ojos veían y ver a quienes morían siguiéndolo se convirtió en una de sus cargas más grandes. Vivir en una lujosa, cómoda y calmada casa le era estresante y pensar en vivir acompañado por alguien le pareció molesto, mas no era tonto y conocía de sus deberes. Una boda hermosa y elegante y una novia que debía dejar de ser virgen para el día siguiente eran los planes para esa ceremonia, dos simples planes que debía cumplir, lo que ocurra después de eso lo dejaba a cargo de la vida.

Sentir sus labios sobre los suyos por primera vez fue extraño, sus ojos lo miraban con un brillo que hasta entonces el desconoció, nunca había experimentado cosa similar, sus labios tenían un sabor sin igual y desde entonces todo salió de su control, durante la noche de boda, el cuerpo de esa mujer desnudo su alma y sus instintos cobraron vida, sentir la calidez de su piel sobre el suyo, lo volvió loco, oír sus gemidos, despertó la lujuria que siempre reprimió y sentirla por completo solo suya, lo hiso pensar que jamás dejaría que esa mujer fuera de otro. Al final sus simples planes resultaron solo en una boda donde no sabía qué hacer y en una noche donde parecía el quien había perdido la virginidad, ahora solo debía esperar que la vida hiciera mejores planes.

Ella paso días y noche alado suyo intentando comprenderlo, sosegando la rabia que su corazón había guardado, intentando calmar esas pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir y con el tiempo el empezó a tenerla más en sus pensamientos, a apreciarla de cerca, a sentir su calor, a desear su presencia a simplemente limitarse a escucharla sin entenderla - Sasuke te encuentras bien… - Sasuke tienes hambre… -Sasuke sabes que me enamore de ti … - Sasuke quieres dormir…. –Sasuke, quieres hacer el amor – repitió tantas veces su nombre que muy dentro de toda esa coraza de frialdad llego a sentir algo cálido – Sasuke… sabes estoy embarazada.

Su vida parecía perfecta, solo porque ella lo era, era un matrimonio de mentiras donde ella era la única que ponía esfuerzo y el solo era animal rabioso que lentamente estaba siendo domado, había escuchado tantas veces – te amo Sasuke– y él era simplemente incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras junto a el nombre que ahora tanto apreciaba.

Se sentía idiota frente a ella y frente a lo que sentía por esa mujer, el tiempo paso y él fue llamado nuevamente al campo de batalla y por primera vez sintió miedo de no regresar.

Victoria en el campo de batalla, festejos y alegría por todos lados e incluso un general que jamás mostraba emoción se encontraba riendo y celebrando por regresar a casa. Cuando llego a su hogar la encontró durmiendo plácidamente, la despertó con un beso que ella correspondió y se entregaron el uno al otro de una manera distintas a las anteriores – te amo Sakura – se escapó de sus labios con dificultad mientras su rostro no sabía que expresión usar, lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de ella - te encuentras bien… yo lo siento – ella solo lo beso – también te amo Sasuke - decía ante la mirada graciosa del joven que solo frente a ella parecía un idiota.

Los meses felices pasaron volando, el vientre de la mujer se hiso cada vez más abultado y así como si nada un milagro envuelto en tragedia, se convirtió en padre de una hermosa niña y momentos después en viudo.

\- Sakura por favor no te vallas, no quiero estar solo, te amo, despierta te amo siempre te pones feliz cuando te digo esas palabras – actuaba como idiota por última vez frente a la mujer que tanto amo.


	4. obsesión parte 1

**Disculpen la demora, es que me hice bolsa con el capítulo 3, me salió más largo de lo que esperaba y como no soy mucho de escribir me complique bastante, así que no me quedo más remedio que dividirla en por lo menos 3 partes o más quizás, sin más preámbulo les dejo la primera parte la segunda lo intentare subir lo antes posible ya que solo falta detalles al igual que la tercera.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: obsesión parte 1

"desear algo que trascienda al cuerpo"

Sasuke, despierta… papa despierta – sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, creyó oír unas voces que conocía muy bien, tenía algo de lágrimas en los ojos y sentía un dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo, logro mover sus brazos con dificultad se limpió los ojos y midió su temperatura, tenía fiebre. Estaba tendido en una cama, posiblemente dentro de una cabaña, había una chimenea con brazas apagadas pero aun brillantes dentro del lugar y eso era todo lo que podía ver, podía escuchar la respiración de personas cerca así como uno que otro ronquido así que supuso que fue auxiliado, quizás por campesinos o indígenas. Aun se encontraba algo mareado y se le dificultaba pensar con claridad pero suponía que si seguía con vida, estaba en un lugar seguro así que se tranquilizó, cerró los ojos e intento conciliar el sueño. Entre todos los ruidos de la noche, sus adentros estaban algo intranquilo, un ruido en particular, una respiración que lo llamaba entre las sombras - la fiebre me está afectando – susurro delirante antes de quedarse dormido.

El ruido del campo siendo trabajado lo despertó, la cabaña ya era visible y estaba vacía se tocó la frente ya casi no tenía fiebre, su cuerpo aun dolía pero se encontraba mucho mejor, encontró su bolso en uno de los rincones y se levantó de la cama con dificultad, quizás sea por su estilo de vida o por razones genéticas pero siempre fue alguien que se recuperaba rápidamente de las lesiones y enfermedades, tomo el bolso y para su sorpresa ya no tenía lo que había venido a buscar en primer lugar –umm -bufo molesto siempre hacia ese ruido cuando algo no salía como lo planeaba

\- Veo que ya estas despierto – dijo calmadamente un hombre detrás suyo, lo miro con atención – mis hijas lo encontraron al borde del peñasco dijeron que habías caído de la cima – agrego escéptico conociendo la exagerada imaginación de Hanabi – eres un hombre afortunado…

\- Gracias por ayudarme – hablo casi tan calmadamente como su anfitrión – mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, lamento haberles causado inconveniente… por cierto no ha visto un arbusto que se encontraba dentro de este bolso – el hombre lo miro extrañado por su actitud, como si le restase importancia a su accidente.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado, estuviste varios días sin despertar, en varias ocasiones lo creí muerto y lo primero que preguntas es sobre una planta… - grito en reproche pero su infortunado invitado ni se inmutaba, esa mirada de despreocupación por la vida o la muerte le recordó a una persona, frunció el ceño resignado sabiendo que no lograría nada y decidió limitarse a contestar- … en cuanto a eso, mi hija lo uso para tratar sus heridas me dijo que una indígena le había dicho que era un medicamento muy eficaz contra las infecciones

\- Ya veo – fueron sus únicas palabras, mientras inspeccionaba sus heridas, camino por el lugar analizando mentalmente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido y su recuperación haya sido milagrosa– dónde estoy? – pregunto algo confundido

\- En un pequeño pueblo fuera de konoha – contesto - es un área rural así que disculpe la modestia – agrego despectivo, con un desprecio sutil mesclado en sus palabra, lo suficientemente sutil como para que alguien ni lo note, pero para el lord sonaba tan claro y fuerte como si lo estuviese gritando

\- gracias por ayudarme, espero no haber causado molestia – agrego observando al hombre que tenía en frente, era un hombre mayor pero aun así se mantenía fuerte pasaba o rondaba los cincuenta años, alto, de un cabello castaño muy bien cuidado y unos ojos blancos muy particulares. Lo más probable es que sea de cuna noble por el porte y la forma de hablar, le recordaba mucho a su padre, quizás sea uno de los tantos nobles que perdieron sus territorios durante las guerras y vinieron a refugiarse en tierras lejanas intentando comenzar de nuevo – puedo saber su nombre – pregunto

\- Hyuga Hiashi – respondió orgulloso, su apellido era el único orgullo que mantenía hasta ahora eso y quizás una de sus hijas

\- Como dije mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke nuevo lord de konoha, me encargare de que sea gratamente recompensado por su hospitalidad – dijo también mostrando orgullo pero este mas por su cargo ya que hace mucho tiempo perdió el orgullo por su apellido

El hombre lo miro escéptico, admitió y reconoció el porte del joven frente a él, pero un lord tan joven es una idea descabellada y aún más descabellada encontrar a un lord vestido de campesino en un lugar tan remoto - un hombre puede actuar como noble pero no nacer como uno – se inclinó inmediatamente casi por instinto cuando esas palabras retumbaron en su mente y por momentos vislumbro la figura de su padre, el ultimo Lord de la larga dinastía Hyuga mirándolo fijamente con la misma mirada del joven.

\- Es un honor estar ante su presencia –nunca le gusto inclinarse antes nadie aunque sea algo que en estos tiempo lo está haciendo muy a menudo

\- No es necesario que me trate como tal, solo estoy investigando algunas cosas, me sería de gran ayuda si pudiese hablar con su hija sobre el arbusto y otras plantas.

\- Mis hijas están trabajando en este momento llegaran más tarde pero podría llamarla en este instante si usted me lo desea.

\- Me gustaría terminar esto lo antes posible así que podría llamarla – agrego calmado como siempre

\- Regreso enseguida – dijo hastiado saliendo del lugar algo presuroso

Inspecciono el lugar, solo era una cabaña con tres camas, quizás un hombre, su esposa y sus hijas, sintió algo de pesar el sabia más que nadie lo que las guerras le hacen a una familia. Salió afuera, era un día perfecto se notaba los campos trabajados por los campesinos de la zona y atrás un monte frondoso aun respetado, un lugar maravilloso, una vista maravillosa - Desearía mostrarle a Sarada este lugar tan hermoso - susurro sabiendo que era un lugar aún muy peligroso para ella. Se recostó en una de las grandes rocas de las cercanía y relajo su aun dolorido cuerpo, por sus prendas cualquiera diría que es solo otro campesino más de la zona, un muy atractivo hombre de campo, su cabello negro, su hermoso y maduro rostro y un cuerpo esculpido por músculos lo habían convertido desde siempre en el blanco de admiración de miles de mujeres e incluso hombres.

Escucho unos pasos cerca, abrió los ojos y vio al hombre regresar junto con sus dos hijas, una de ellas se detuvo al verlo y la otra se adelantó algo entusiasmada

\- Mira Hinata, Chiyoba tenía razón esa planta es realmente sorprendente, decía mientras sujetaba el brazo de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de su acto y al mirarlo al rostro se sonrojo violentamente

Creyó pasar un millón de años en lo que no pudo apartar la vista de ella –Hinata…- resonó en su cabeza varias veces hasta que sintió como su brazo era movido y un dolor agudo lo devolvió a la realidad y observo a otra mujer muy similar a la anterior pero algo menor

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, fueron ustedes quienes me salvaron – la menor asintió animadamente, la muchacha de atrás solo miraba aun estupefacta sin poder creer que ese hombre, horas atrás, estaba a punto de morir.

* * *

 **Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios, realmente me motivan para seguir escribiendo (o por lo menos esforzarme a escribir xD) juro que mejorare con el tiempo ya que estoy algo oxidada**

 **Jeje y si Sasuke es un desgraciado, lastimosamente saque su personalidad para el fic mientras hacia mi tesis… pero realmente no es tan malo, solo es complicado al igual que Hinata xD… sobre el SasuSaku no es algo que me agrade mucho o por lo menos por si solo ya que me gusta el NaruSakuSasu por motivos que hasta yo desconosco xD…**

 **Sobre Itachi, eso si esta difícil pues me encanta pero sigo dudando en incluirlo o no, lo veré conforme avanza la historia ... gracias nuevamente y espero que sigan leyendo el fic nos veremos pronto :3**


	5. obsesión parte 2

La siguiente parte

Capítulo 4 obsesión parte 2

"desear algo que trascienda al cuerpo"

\- Hinata saluda… – dijo Hiashi interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo - discúlpela es algo tímida – agrego algo fastidiado sin perder su porte de calma

\- No hay por qué – sentencio el Uchiha notando cierta incomodidad en la mayor de las hermanas – me gustaría preguntarle acerca de las hierbas que encontraron en mi bolso – ambas jóvenes se miraron y la mayor de las Hyugas pareció serenarse

\- Es una medicina que nos enseñó una vieja indígena que antes frecuentaba esta zona, ella siempre cuidaba de nosotras y durante nuestros recorridos nos enseñó mucho acerca del bosque – dijo la menor de las hermanas, Hanabi, quien se mostraba totalmente abierta – por cierto tu recuperación es fantástica parece como si nunca te hubieras caído, ese día tenía mucho miedo pensé que vería un muerto cuando te encontramos.

\- Me gustaría encontrarme con esa mujer, si es que conocen su ubicación – interrumpió serenamente Sasuke mientras la menor lo miraba con admiración.

\- Lamentablemente la vieja chiyoba falleció hace poco – dio sus primeras palabras la hermana mayor, el Uchiha lo miro atónico, su voz era muy particular era muy melódica casi parecía que estuviese interpretando una canción

\- Es una pena, pero saben de alguien que tenga conocimiento de las yerbas medicinales de esta área – interrogo

\- Espera un momento – dijo la menor de las hermanas corriendo en dirección a la cabaña mientras revolvía algunas cosas dentro de un baúl, la mayor de las hermanas percibió algo y fue tras ella

\- Detente Hanabi eso es mío – replico pero la menor ya venía corriendo con una libreta en mano

\- Hinata siempre anotaba las cosas de la que Chiyoba hablaba y no solo eso también dibujaba plantas y animales – mostraba la niña con orgullo el trabajo de su hermana Sasuke la escucho asombrado y toma la libreta para ojearlo

\- está muy bien detallado, me prestarías para trascribirlo? – Hinata dudo, esa libreta era muy preciado para ella, regalarla o siquiera prestarla no era algo que pudiese hacer fácilmente ya que en esas hojas están guardadas las palabras de aquella anciana que tanto añora.

\- Puede tomarlo, solo es una vieja libreta– Hiashi se adelantó sin perder tiempo, deteniendo cualquier accionar de su hija con una mirada reprobatoria. – solo es una vieja libreta – argumento ante la mirada cabizbaja de la mayor de las hermanas

\- Se lo devolveré lo antes posible- aclaro notando tristeza en la joven

\- Por favor – susurro Hinata sin despegar la mirada del piso

\- saben dónde puedo encontrar más de ese arbusto – pregunto, quería terminar rápido con esa expedición, se notaba así mismo extraño y lo único que deseaba era alejarse de ese lugar.

\- Hay un pequeño claro debajo del acantilado donde crece varias de esas plantas – como siempre Hanabi fue la primera en reaccionar– si quiere puedo llevarlo

\- Hanabi – le regaño Hinata por su falta de criterio, era peligroso para una jovencita ir con un hombre que prácticamente es un desconocido

\- Hinata tiene razón hija, no puedes ir sola con un hombre, Hinata acompáñalos – agrego el hombre.

Durante todo el trayecto Hinata permaneció en silencio, totalmente diferente de Hanabi quien se mostraba feliz incluso tarareando canciones e intentando de vez en cuando iniciar conversación con el Uchiha quien también permanecía distante a todo.

\- Es allí – dijo apuntando con sus dedos a un grupo de arbusto que se encontraba a las orillas de un arroyo

\- umm – resoplo el Uchiha no perdiendo tiempo y empezó a remangar su pantalón para ir a buscar esa bendita planta

\- No es necesario que entre puedo ir por ella – dijo Hinata, su padre había pedido, mejor dicho ordenado explícitamente que lo trataran muy bien, que era un persona muy importante

\- Yo también puedo ayudar – grito Hanabi no acostumbrada a ser ignorada durante tanto tiempo

\- Descuiden ya hicieron mucho en acompañarme – hablo Sasuke notando que ambas hermanas estaban cansadas. – pueden relajarse, y tomarse el día si lo desean, estaré un tiempo recolectando.

Hinata no replico, es más se alegró y agradeció el ofrecimiento, mas no agrego palabra y se alejó lentamente para sentarse a la sombra de un árbol, estaba exhausta, desde la mañana que estaban trabajando en el campo y su cuerpo estaba molido, Hanabi se le acerco, ella debía estar en la misma condición pero su actitud enérgica no lo denotaba y sobre todo ese extraño brillo en sus ojos al mirar a ese hombre.

\- No crees que es muy guapo – dijo Hanabi mirando perdidamente al hombre

\- Es alguien muy importante, no te hagas ilusiones – dijo divertida la mayor – aparte es mucho mayor que tu – Hanabi solo tiene 15 años, está en esa edad donde un hombre guapo es su hombre ideal – y no se fijaría en alguien tan fea – dijo fastidiándola un poco

\- Es más guapo que Kiba – la mayor se sonrojo al escuchar ese nombre, Hanabi era experta en hacer callar a su hermana– te sonrojaste picarona

\- Cállate- replico echando una ojeada al hombre que lentamente entraba al agua, completamente perdido en ese mundo suyo que ella desconocía, pero debía admitirlo era muy guapo, demasiado guapo mucho más que su novio

Ambas hermanas siguieron su divertida conversación, riendo y peleando de vez en cuando, pero un presentimiento siempre estaba presente en el interior de la hermana mayor, su corazón siempre le advertía de los peligros o por lo menos dé las malas intenciones, y desde que cruzo mirada con ese hombre no ha estado tranquila pero solo debía ser su imaginación, pues el hombre en cuestión ni siquiera miraba donde estaban ellas, pero esa sensación de cuando lo vio por primera vez, de esos ojos negros que parecía observar su alma seguía allí, como si el la estuviera observando constantemente.

Al final del día regresaron a casa, y para su mala suerte su padre les había dicho que debían preparar la cena y el baño para su invitado

\- Enserio eres el lord de konoha – grito Hanabi sorprendida, durante todo el trayecto intento sacar información pero el Uchiha no era muy conversador – entonces que haces aquí – cuestiono sin importarle la mirada reprobatoria de su padre

\- No me siento cómodo en la ciudad así que suelo escaparme muy seguido para hacer estudios en esta área – respondió el Uchiha – por cierto Hinata tienes una bonita caligrafía y tus dibujos son bastante buenos

\- Gracias – respondió tímidamente la mayor de las Hyugas, era la primera vez que alguien la alagaba por saber escribir, la mayoría de las personas no consideraban eso como algo importante.

\- Sasuke es casado – pregunto la menor con entusiasmo

\- Viudo – respondió – pero no me gustaría hablar de eso – Hinata parecía ajena a la conversación, en su interior lo único que quería es que ese hombre se fuera lo antes posible, se sentía cada vez más insegura con él cerca, por más agradable e interesante que pareciese.

La noche paso rápido y a la mañana siguiente un hombre con un título tan importante como ese partió hacia konoha a pie como si se tratara de otro campesino más de la zona, aparentemente regresaba sano, su cuerpo aún estaba dolido pero es en otro lado donde una enfermedad extraña lo atormentaba.

\- Esos ojos – soltó ya alejado del lugar en un camino solitario mientras una sonrisa extraña cubría su rostro y con las manos se tomaba la cabeza con demencia - no puedo dejar de pensar en esos ojos – se reprochó al recostarse por un árbol sintiendo sus piernas flaquear cayendo lentamente hasta tocar suelo. Su mente le jugaba malas bromas con la silueta de esa mujer, la dibujaba una y otra vez sentada debajo de ese árbol, sonriendo con esa mirada tan pura, la reproducía una y otra vez junto con su dulce vos que resonaba sin querer en sus tímpanos aun sin escucharla. Respiraba atónico, poseído por una fiera hambrienta, paralizado por el sudor frio que lo recorría mientras abrazaba sus piernas como un niño pequeño, como un loco intentando parecer cuerdo, desde que Sakura se fue no había vuelto a sentir algo así, ha pasado incontables noches intentando apaciguar esos deseos que lo atormentaba, esa hambre lujuriosa, esa sed pecaminosa donde su cuerpo buscaba al de su amada esposa, la intento suplir con muchas mujeres pero ninguna lo hiso sentir lo que el buscaba y ahora esa joven, se metía en su mente y su cuerpo la buscaba.


	6. obsesión parte 3

**Al fin termine este capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 5: obsesión parte 3

"desear algo que trascienda al cuerpo"

Desde que la conoció las noches le parecían eternas, despertaba con la respiración agitada, sudando frio y con la mala sensación de ver su cama vacía después de poseerla en sueños, acaricio suavemente la funda de las sabanas recordando imágenes de su apasionado sueños, donde todo era tan real y la poseía etéreamente como una fiera fuera de control, irracional y totalmente inmerso en la locura que negaba inconscientemente esa realidad que lo consumía al no tenerla. Sus músculos se tensaban con cada recuerdo y bufo molesto, insatisfecho, tomo algo de agua y respiro profundamente, se levantó de la cama aun cansado, esa noche tampoco dormiría. Recorrió los pasillos del enorme palacio asustado de sí mismo, lo asustaba sentir tanta necesidad por alguien no que fuese Sakura, Se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala, iluminada solo por el débil resplandor de las velas del día anterior, suspiro cansado y quedo meditando en ese lugar hasta que el ruido de una taza rota en el piso llamo su atención, era una de las nuevas empleadas que acababa de ingresar, al parecer se había asustado por su presencia, y lo miraba con algo de temor en su rostro, anticipando quizás un reproche que nunca llegaría, era joven, de ojos azules y un hermoso cabello largo rubio, llevaba puesto una ropa para dormir mucho más grande que ella pero a pesar de eso se podía apreciar un buen formado cuerpo debajo, una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro – tampoco puedes dormir – dijo mientras ella solo le sonrió tímidamente.

\- me asustas cuando sonríes, siempre cometes imprudencias– recordó las palabras de su antiguo maestro mientras besaba los suaves labios de la rubia e introducía su lengua.

\- cállate Kakashi – rememoro metiendo mano dentro de la holgada prenda sacando varios gemidos a la mujer

\- solo no te arrepientas –esas palabras retumbaron en su mente cuando devoraba los senos de la jovencita quien reprimía sus gemidos por la vergüenza a ser oída.

La mujer debajo suyo gritaba y gemía, lo besaba y pedía que no parara. Era la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien de servicio, pero estaba desesperado, la beso salvajemente mientras sentía su miembro ser estrujado cuando esta llegaba a su segundo orgasmo, continuo envistiéndola sin darle respiro para luego obligarla a inclinarse por una de las ventanas de su habitación, ella respiraba jadeante intentando recuperar aire cuando la tomo de los glúteos y la penetro sin previo aviso con rudeza y sin compasión, los gemidos y gritos no se hicieron esperar y escapaban fervientemente de los labios femeninos al ritmo del vaivén que se producía en su trasero. El joven tomo entre sus manos el largo cabello rubio que caía por la espalda de su amante e imaginaba otra figura, Hinata, imagino que ella era, "su Hinata" y que esos gemidos eran la distorsión de su dulce vos, su cuerpo ardía ante tales pensamientos mientras la mujer gritaba cada vez más fuerte ya con lágrimas en los ojos, cada vez la embestía más duro, con más fuerza, más profundo, motivado por sus insanos pensamientos. La joven apretaba los muslos sintiendo sus entrañas destrozarse de placer, llevándola a una locura hasta ahora desconocida, se sintió levantada y atrapada por esos fuerte brazos que juntaban sus sudorosos cuerpos, las manos de su amante la recorrían, apretando y masajeando sus pechos o bajaba para jugar con su clítoris, mientras esos labios cargados con una respiración vahosa besaban y recorrían su espalda probando el sabor de la salada piel mientras ella botaba de arriba abajo cada vez más rápido con cada envestida – más por favor no se detenga – suplicaba tímidamente la mujer con la voz quebrada entre el placer y la vergüenza. Aumento el ritmo de sus envestidas sabiendo que ya no aguantarían mucho y sintiendo el final clavo sus diente en el hombro femenino marcándola, saboreando su sangre y dolor mientras ella gritaba fuertemente sintiendo un líquido caliente que la llenaban completamente,

Se sentó en la cama, estaba exhausto y cubierto de sudor, respiro pausadamente observando a la joven tendida en el piso, desnuda y temblando sin siquiera poder recuperar el aliento, el camisón que antes llevaba puesto ahora está destrozado y su tela antes blancas ahora estaban cubierta con algunas manchas de sangre, se tomó la cabeza frustrado y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Maldición – mascullo por lo bajo golpeando la pared – era virgen – dijo en vos baja arrepentido y enfado – maldito Kakashi – refunfuño recordando las palabras de su maestro.

Nunca fue un buen hombre pero sus remordimientos pesaban tanto como su dolor y eran pocas las cosas que lo hacían arrepentirse, fue entrando de nuevo a la habitación donde la joven apenas lo vio desvió la mirada apenada y aun respirando agitadamente intentó levantarse sin poder lograrlo.

\- lo siento, me marcharme enseguida – susurro avergonzada, hablando más para sí que para la otra persona, conocía su posición pero tenía ganas de llorar, sabía que ese hombre nunca la tomaría enserio y prefería marcharse antes de oír que fue simplemente usada, quería ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo aun no respondía y un agudo dolor en su vientre le dificultaba más las cosas – disculpa… - quedo sin palabras cuando sintió los brazos del joven que la levantaban lentamente del frio suelo, el cuerpo de ese hombre era tan cálido a diferencia esa mirada negra que nunca trasmitía nada, lo miro atónita cuando la deposito delicadamente en la cama y sus miradas se toparon por un instante y sin decir nada la abrazo de forma tan protectora que entre lágrimas quedo dormida en sus brazos..

El quedo allí sin poder dormir, velando por esa mujer que lo hacía rememorar viejas heridas.

La mañana llego y a pesar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior seguía sin poder sacarla de su cabeza, no podía ni trabajar, su cuerpo se tensaba con solo ver la letra de Hinata dentro de la libreta, eso no podía seguir así, noto a Ino, la joven de servicio que lo miraba desde lejos y nuevamente sintió la necesidad de calmarse dentro de ella, sabiendo que eso no era la cura para ese mal.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, regreso a ese pequeño espacio de monte y paso gran parte del día buscándola con la mirada hasta que pudo dar con ella, se escondía entre los árboles y la observaba de lejos temiendo acercarse – Hinata – murmuraba mientras la seguía en su labor diaria, su largo día de trabajo, solo quería verla y disfrutar de ella, la siguió durante mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente se fue hacia el bosque, trago en seco cuando la vio meterse dentro de un pequeño lago que se encontraba en un claro su mente se elevaba con la maravillosa visión que tenía, aprecio la delicadeza de su piel y los detalles de su cuerpo y a pesar de la distancia distinguía con claridad hasta sus pezones erectos por el frio. Sentía el pantalón cada vez más pequeño y la idea de no acercarse le era cada vez más difícil, se relamía los labios mientras gotas de sudor escapaban de su frente y su mano temblaba de mera emoción, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco a tal punto que temía lo que hacía crecía en su interior.

La vio sentarse sobre una roca mientras el sol secaba la ropa húmeda que seguía sobre su cuerpo, la mirada perdida de la joven denotaba una profunda tristeza, y por un breve instante la necesidad de abrazarla lo acosaban, a tal punto de casi caer del árbol donde se encontraba, recupero la compostura y la siguió observando, esos ojos tristes lo llamaban y quedo perdido en ellos tanto tiempo que no noto cuando las hebras de cabello que antes se encontraba pegada a su cuerpo ahora ya estaban secas, el mundo parecía detenerse mientras la contemplaba. Unos ruidos la hiso salir de su trance y desvió la mirada hacia un joven quien se aproximaba.

\- Kiba – grito alegre Hinata corriendo al encuentro de su amado

\- Hinata – respondió feliz mientras la abrazaba y unía sus labios con los de ella

Un dolor agudo apareció en su pecho dejándolo fuera de si - esa mujer no era Sakura - Sakura solo lo tenía a él – Sakura jamás estaría con otro hombre - sus pensamientos balbuceaban incoherencias que rondaban la locura mientras el vacío en su ser sentía unas ganas inmensa de reírse, reírse a carcajadas de ese maldito destino que siempre le juega malas bromas, miro a la pareja ahora sentada bajo un árbol riendo, hablando y de vez en cuando besándose, los miraba como algo ajeno, con una incomodidad evidente que quería borrar y disimular en esa mirada paranoica, los miraba con una envidia nada sana, puesto que él la deseaba con demencia. .

Bajo del árbol dispuesto a irse, sabiéndose perdedor de una batalla que temía librar y que por el bien de ambos debía terminar, pero la voz de ella resonaba en su cabeza impidiéndole dar paso atrás, obligándolo a ser testigo de algo que ya no aguantaba y así se mantuvo en pie por varios momentos, sin despegar los ojos de la pareja deseando largarse o quedarse ciego pero sus piernas no se movían y sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse y seguía allí contemplándolos martirizándose en vano

\- huyamos antes que mi padre nos separe – la escucho decir, su mente hábil en estrategias militares, maquinaba planes con la información que recibía pero su conciencia le decía que solo se largara.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo, por no moverse, por no reaccionar, no soportaba seguir viendo como ese hombre la besaba, no aguantaba verla abrir sus labios para disfrutar de esa lengua ajena, maldecía esa mano que masajeaban esos senos que él no puede tocar. Todo su ser le gritaba que se largase cuando esas manos empezaron a deslizar el sencillo vestido aún húmedo, pero él no podía alejarse, quería ver hasta el final, sus piernas estaban plantadas en el piso.

\- Detente Kiba – se retiró asustada tapándose los pechos con la mano mientras él la miraba un poco extrañado.

\- Está bien princesa, esperare el momento – dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para su cometido, una sonrisa ganadora que molestaba de sobremanera al tercio oculto en esa relación

Se debatía internamente que hacer, la deseaba de sobremanera pero verla así con otro, despertaba sentimientos que incluso el temía liberar, no deseaba involucrarla en algo que salía de su control, definitivamente no quería lastimarla, pero se negaba a dejarla en manos de otro hombre esa idea lo martirizaba – solo es una campesina, que ama a un campesino, que vivirán su vida de campesinos y tendrán hijos campesinos – gritaba su lado racional que no quería cometer más imprudencias, , la vio sonriendo y feliz y por momentos recordó esos felices momentos que compartía con Sakura – lo mejor será olvidarme de esos campesinos – susurro mirando al cielo apartando forzadamente la vista por primera vez tratando de aclarar su mente antes de que sufra nuevamente un colapso, pero aunque su rostro e incluso su conciencia, reflejase resignación sus puños estaban apretados tan fuerte que hacían sangrar sus manos.

A pesar de todo y ya resignado a dejarla ir, no pudo resistirse a seguir observándola sin importar que sea alado de otro hombre y siguió así lo que quedaba de día, ya llegando la noche la vio despedirse de su acompañante y la acompaño escondido mientras regresaba a su hogar. Contemplo por horas la cabaña conformándose con verla salir de vez en cuando para con el tiempo solo resignarse a poder ver su imagen por unos segundo en alguna de las ventanas y quedo así hasta que ningún movimiento se produjera, hasta que la noche se volviera muy oscura. Suspiro derrotado y dio por finalizada su casería y por perdida a su escurridiza presa, estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando sus ansias le hicieron echar un último vistazo a ese pequeño hogar, estaba extraño nunca fue un buen perdedor y realmente quería verla, y como si fuera obra de dios o del demonio, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al divisar una pequeña silueta muy conocida escabulléndose de la cabaña en dirección al bosque,

\- Así que vienes a llorar aquí por las noches – dijo saliendo de su escondite

\- Lord Uchiha – respondió asustada Hinata – que… haces aquí

\- Vine por ti… quiero que seas mía– la encaro directamente sin rodeos, quizás fue otra del demonio después de todo porque en ese momento solo tenía en mente tenerla debajo de su cuerpo, después la vida tomaría las riendas de sus arrepentimientos.


	7. Hinata

Disculpen la demora, estoy con ciertos inconvenientes que limitan mi tiempo a casi nada, intentare subir los capítulos apenas pueda e ir avanzando con la historia lo más regular posible, nuevamente disculpen por haber demorado T_T

Capítulo 6: Hinata

"el inquebrantable destino"

Estaba acostada en el lugar de siempre, su lugar favorito para el descanso, sus músculos dolían, la labor diaria no era fácil, pero es de esa manera que había aprendido a ganarse la vida, vio a lo lejos a su hermana hablando con unos chicos de su edad, en ella el cansancio parecía no hacer mella, ellas eran tan diferente, definitivamente Hanabi era el reflejo de su padre, lo notaba por su expresión, desde que Lord Uchiha se fue estaba triste, aunque no se note evidentemente, ella puede darse cuenta que tanto Hanabi como su padre no toleran ese estilo de vida y que ambos a pesar de que en diferentes maneras pensaron que podían escapar de ella mediante ese hombre. Pero no podía culparla Hanabi creció con las historias de un mundo de riqueza y abundancia que los Hyugas poseían en un lugar que ella nunca vio – teníamos campos enteros y miles de sirvientes a nuestra disposición, solo vestíamos con los trajes más elegantes confeccionados por los mejores modistas quienes peleaban por confeccionarlo – recordaba una de esas historias que cualquiera viéndolo ahora parecían delirios de un hombre viejo, pero ella sabe que son verdaderas, lo sabe por la exaltación y el orgullo que despide su padre en cada palabra, recordando quizás una vida a la que ya no volvería.

– Eres torpe, no puedes hacer nada bien –las palabras que su padre le había dicho esa mañana aun dolían, más ya debería estar acostumbrada a diferencia de Hanabi ella nunca recibió ningún tipo de cariño por parte de su progenitor, siempre se sintió excluida y rechazada por él y cuando su madre falleció se sintió aún más desamparada, su madre había sido la única persona que lo cuido y amo de verdad durante su infancia, de niña siempre tuvo un miedo muy latente hacia su padre y era su madre quien la protegía de sus maltratos físicos y verbales, pero cuando ella se marchó todo se volvió tan difícil, lágrimas escapaban de ella intentando desahogar las penurias de su alma, el miedo, la incertidumbre que siempre la acechaban, las lágrimas caían más fuertes y el llanto poco a poco se fue volviendo sonoro en ese lugar desolado.

– que haces llorando aquí niña – susurro el viento emulando palabras que diría esa vieja mujer y por instinto la busco como si esa anciana aun vagara por esta tierras de vivos – Chiyoba – susurro con ojos llorosos – necesito de tus palabras – dijo al viento esperando una respuesta que por lógica nunca llegaría mientras aferraba su fe en una vieja libreta.

Cuando estaba creciendo Chiyoba me explico lo que significa ser mujer, que muchos hombres solo desean el cuerpo de una mujer y por eso debía tener cuidado con quien andaba, pero eso era algo de lo que me di cuenta sola, desde que cumplí doce años, muchos chicos de mi edad y hombres mayores me miraba de manera libidinosa, había alguno incluso quienes intentaron tocarme u otros quieres aprovechándose de que eran mayores quería que los acompañara a lugares solitarios, siempre me había aterrado esa mirada por eso siempre huía de ellos. Pero un día cuando tenía quince años no tuve tanta suerte, un hombre me arrastro a la fuerza a unos matorrales, intente luchar pero era mucho más fuerte me obligo a besarlo y a tocarlo, desgarro mi ropa pero gracias a dios alguien escucho mis gritos y no pudo lograr su cometido. Si ese día Kiba no hubiese llegado, ella habría sido violada y quizás nunca sospecharía de nada.

\- lárgate niño, ya pague por ella, su padre me vendió su lindo trasero por un muy alto precio – grito el hombre después de que Kiba lo golpease y lo obligara a huir

Ese día no pude parar de llorar y Kiba quedo a mi lado consolándome hasta que me calmara, le pedí que no dijera nada de lo ocurrido y él me prometió que no diría nada a nadie, después de ese incidente nos hicimos más cercano y lentamente empecé a tener sentimientos por él. Regrese a casa ya pasado la noche sin saber cómo encarar a mi padre, dudando en todo momento de la veracidad de las palabras de aquel hombre, entre a casa con la ropa desgarrada y los ojos aun llorosos – Hinata que te paso, tuviste un accidente – me pregunto mi padre sorprendido pero actuando normal como siempre, sin emociones en sus palabras hacia mí – si me caí en un poso – conteste sin saber mentir y jamás mencione nada, guarde todas las dudas y el dolor para mí, intentando fingir que nada paso, después de todo ese hombre estaba mintiendo o por lo menos eso es lo que quería creer y las cosas con Hiashi continuaron como siempre, el regañándome y yo callándome.

Paso el tiempo y aunque las palabras de ese hombre siempre me persiguieron mi vida trascurrió rutinario, como siempre y hubiese seguido así o hubiese empeorado si no fuera por una casualidad del destino, quizás una señal para huir de mi querida Chiyoba quien desde el cielo aún sigue cuidándome.

\- … pagare mucho más por las dos, mi jefe es alguien a quien le gusta tener mujeres hermosas en su harén y el precio no es problema – hablaba un hombre con acento extraño posiblemente un extranjero, de Suna tal vez, lo escucho por accidente, en ese momento se supone que no debería estar nadie en casa. Había regresado porque una de sus compañeras empezó a padecer cólicos muy fuertes repentinamente y quería ver si alguna yerba anotada en su libreta podría ayudarla.

\- Ya dije que solo les dejare a la mayor, Hanabi no es parte del trato – su corazón se helo, y aunque siempre supo la verdad, nunca espero sentir tanto dolor, intento mantener la calma y que su respiración se tranquilizara y que su llanto no sonara más le era imposible contener las lágrimas.

\- reconsidere mi ofrecimiento, mi amo es un hombre generoso que sabe recompensar el buen servicio, recibirá una comisión especial si una de sus hijas se convierte en su consentida

\- Hanabi no tiene precio, Hinata es otra historia hagan con ella lo que quieran siempre que me den lo acordado con eso estoy satisfecho – hablaba con serenidad como si estuviese negociando por un animal

\- Pasaremos por ella dentro de un mes –dijo el hombre rindiéndose al darse cuenta que ese hombre no cambiaría de parecer

Solo falta cinco días para ese hombre regrese y mi decisión de huir estaba tomada desde el mismo momento en que termino de oír esa conversación, pero hay algo que me detiene, Hanabi, no puedo dejar de preocuparme, y si esos hombres toman represaría por ella – no …no… no… eso no sucederá – definitivamente mi padre la protegerá pero tengo miedo de todo y de todos – Chiyoba que debería hacer.

\- Escúchame bien mi niña en este mundo todos los hombres son bestias, solo que algunos saben ocultarlo mejor que otros así que no te dejes engañar… - suspiro agotada por la edad- pero por mas bestias que sean, un día te toparas con uno, con el que incluso tu querrás estar, tu cuerpo lo llamara y tu corazón clamara por él aunque quieras negarlo, podrá no ser el mejor hombre, ni la mejor bestia pero será tuyo, tú lo domaras pero tu vida también quedara entrelazada con la de él.

\- Chiyoba ya basta – decía avergonzada, mientras la anciana seguía viendo su futuro mirando fijamente a la fogata que se encontraba frente a ellas. Su padre las regañaría si supieran que estaban escuchando de nuevo las predicciones de la anciana, según el solo son palabrería de un mundo primitivo y de una vieja loca.

\- Chiyo Chiyo a ti te ha gustado una bestia antes – pregunto entusiasta Hanabi, las palabras de la anciana despertaron el lado soñador y romántico de esa niña inocente que ansia por conocer el mundo

-Incluso una vieja como yo podría decir que su corazón ya no le pertenece – se notó una sonrisa en el rostro que la edad a decorado con arrugas – algún día nos volveremos a encontrar

Noto unas lágrimas por sus manos que cubrían sus ojos, si solo ella estuviese aquí, quizás pudiese ayudarla con Hanabi, tiene a Kiba pero no podrán llevarla por un trayecto que ni ellos mismo conocen, miro su mano y un dolor se apodero de ella, se sentía como fuego – ese sujeto tiene un rostro de piedra – sonrió sin saber por qué pero en un momento así, donde su cabeza está en líos con tantos problemas, esos ojos negros siguen estando en su mente, desde que se fue no pudo sacarlo de allí y algo en su interior estaba cambiando.

\- te referías a esto… Chiyoba- susurro tocando sus labios - nunca antes había deseado a un hombre.

Kiba era su novio y estaba segura que lo amaba pero desde que vio a ese hombre caer de ese acantilado su corazón no puede dejar de palpitar sin pensar en el – Sasuke – susurro recordando la angustia que sintió cuando lo encontró tirado al borde del barranco y de las lágrimas que derramo sin saber quién era. Los días que estuvo dentro de la casa y la forma que enfrento a su padre para que dejara que se quedara, en todo ese tiempo la angustia por perderlo no desapareció y aunque los días de trabajo fueran difíciles las noches parecían eterna mientras lo contemplaba en agonía. Cuando su padre le dijo que había despertado la alegría en su interior no tuvo sentido, pero cuando especifico que era alguien importante el temor de que sea a quien se supone habían vendido la hiso ser cautelosa, pero todo cambio cuando vio esa mirada oscura, esos orbes llenos de soledad que la lleno de ansiedad y nerviosismo, en ese entonces solo quería que se fuera no soportaba lo que le hacía sentir, pero desde entonces la ansiedad se volvió en necesidad y las ganas de volver a verlo aunque sea por última vez antes de marcharse la consumían. Era algo totalmente distinto de lo que Kiba despierta en ella, era pasión y deseo que amenazaba con desembocar en cualquier momento a tal punto de poder ver a alguien de ojos negros en el que se supone es su novio. El dolor en su mano continuo y los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaban a su cabeza indagándose entre los mares de problemas que la agobian

\- Se mía – sus labios se unieron y el mundo dejo de girar, su estómago sentía cosquillas y un hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo, algo que Kiba nunca la hiso sentir, correspondió su beso sintiendo la misma necesidad que ese hombre demostraba, sintió unos brazos rodearla y cubrirla de caricias su piel se erizaba a cada contacto que el Uchiha le brindaba y entre besos empezó a acariciarlo también, queriendo explotarlo de la misma manera que él lo hacía, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y sintió la prominente excitación del hombre debajo de su abdomen y un ardor en su parte baja se fue haciendo cada vez más insoportable

\- detente… por favor detente – dijo alejándose ante la mirada acechante del Uchiha – yo no puedo hacer es… - la volvió a besar antes de que pudiese reaccionar introduciendo su lengua en su interior, las manos de Sasuke bajaron directamente a ese lugar tan sensible entre sus piernas, su mente se nublaba ante las caricias de esa magistral mano, empezó a gemir entre la lengua y el beso de su amante perdiendo totalmente la cabeza – Kiba – pensó, no podía hacerle eso a Kiba – detente – grito lanzando una fuerte bofetada que paralizo al Uchiha

Estaba dispuesta a irse aprovechándose de la confusión con la que había quedado el Uchiha

\- detente – hablo el hombre con desesperacion y nerviosismo – si vienes conmigo no tendrás que trabajar nunca más, tendrás joyas y ropas costosas, podrás comer lo que quieras y cuando quieras – dijo intentando convencerla

Ella solo lo miro y se dio cuenta, ese hombre no la amaba solo quería su cuerpo y sin decir nada se alejo

No puedo traicionar a Kiba, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, además ella lo ama y está segura que él también la ama, pero quizás Sasuke pueda ayudarla con Hanabi, a pesar de todo el no parece una mala persona y sin más entre lágrimas y un montón de sentimientos entremezclados soltó una pequeña risa – de que estoy hablando, si ese hombre es, sin duda una de las peores bestias con la que me he topado.


	8. Destino

Capítulo 7: destino

"donde el caos entrelaza vidas"

Kiba llegaría pronto, que debía hacer, como actuar después de lo que hiso el Uchiha, estaba nerviosa y por primera vez sentía ansiedad de ver a su novio.

Hinata ya estás aquí – dijo sonriente como siempre

Kiba – susurro arrojándose a sus brazos con desesperación y de la misma manera besarlo de forma nerviosa, el responde de inmediato sorprendido pero no molesto.

Tranquila Hinata, que te pasa – dijo sorprendido viendo como la chica lloraba silenciosamente mientras juntaba sus labios de nuevo

Debemos irnos pronto, pero no sé qué hacer con Hanabi – susurro en los labios intentando no mostrar culpa

Sabes que no podemos llevarla, ni siquiera sabemos que será de nosotros ni donde iremos, tenía pensado ir a Suna o a Konoha, podríamos buscar trabajo –ambas ciudades le eran inadecuada, a pesar que ambos países eran grandes y poblado y la posibilidad que la encuentren era casi nula, Suna le traía malos recuerdos y Konoha, cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre esos ojos negros aparecía en su mente.

No quiero dejarla sola – decía mientras se dejaba abrazar por el chico, mientras su mente formaba un caos de situaciones donde unas palabra resonaban tan perdurablemente que la marcaba

Sera difícil pero podríamos llevarla – dijo al final, la chica sonrió sinceramente e inmediatamente volvió a besado.

Sus besos eran tiernos pero poco a poco se volvieron intensos, ella era más intensa, esos ojos negros volvieron a su mente erizando su piel , esos ojos negros lleno de esa lujuria que siempre temió en los hombres pero que en esos orbes oscuro eran tan atrayentes, tentadores - aahh – gimió cuando el chico metió sus manos por debajo de su vestido y le apretaba sus senos

Hinata no sabes cuánto te deseo – dijo entre besos mientras sus manos la recorrían

Se dejó guiar por ese sentimiento que no la satisfacía, su mente vagaba en el recuerdo de las caricias de otro hombre, su mente la traicionaba sin que ella sea consiente – tu cuerpo lo llamara – las palabras de Chiyo se ponían en frente mientras Kiba metía su mano debajo de su entrepierna – y tu corazón clamara por él aunque quieras negarlo

Te deseo Sasu… - las palabras conspiraban en pronunciarse – Sa…Sasu - y de pronto todo paro y el tiempo dejo de trascurrir y la figura de una bestia se formó en sus ojos… y su corazón se helo. .

Oye que te pasa – grito Kiba, ella quedo pasmada viendo esa ancha espalda, ese porte y ese cabello oscuro que conocía bien, tenía miedo, ese hombre le producía mucho miedo e inmediatamente intento cubrirse, como es posible que ese hombre estuviese en ese lugar, ese lugar era muy difícil de encontrar, era un lugar que solo ella y Kiba conocían.

Kiba detente – grito cuando vio a su novio atacar al lord, sin embargo fue Kiba quien salió volado en la dirección contraria, no lo podía creer Kiba era la persona más fuerte que conocía y ese hombre lo estaba tratando como un chiquillo.

Maldito – susurraba entre dientes el Uchiha mientras golpeaba sin cesar al joven que ya estaba inconsciente.

Kibaaaa – grito golpeado con una piedra la cabeza del atacante, se petrifico cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho e inmediatamente se arrepintió, retrocedió lentamente cuando ese hombre a pesar del golpe se volteaba para encararla, esos ojos negros, no quería que esos ojos negros la miraran.

Intento correr pero fue detenida al instante, esos ojos lleno de furia la absorbieron por completo tanto que no sintió los labios de Sasuke apoderarse de los suyos.

Déjame ir – suplico inútilmente mientras la lengua del Uchiha se introducía en su boca y una de sus manos se metía entre su sexo

Odiaba esa sensación, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a esas caricias indebida, la acorralo contra uno de las rocas del lugar, rompió la parte superior de su ropa y empezó a devorar sus pezones, todo sucedía muy rápido mientras de sus ojos llorosos no podía quitar la imagen de Kiba tirado en el suelo cubierto en un mar de sangre, quizás muerto.

Detente.. por favor.. detente – suplicaba mientras el hombre la volteaba y levantaba su faltada, escucho el ruido de metal del cinturón caer y sintió el miembro del Uchiha frotarse contra sus glúteos – detente Sasuke – dijo agónicamente cuando el la penetro y un agudo dolor recorrió sus entrañas – ahhhhh – grito fuertemente.

El dolor era muy intenso, las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro y solo quería que eso acabase pronto, sentía el miembro ajustado en su interior sin moverse mientras los sentimientos de ira e impotencia le desgarraban el alma, escucho una pequeña risa, casi inaudible, como la de un niño pequeño que acababa de cometer una travesura y supo que eso apenas era el comienzo y de alguna manera también empezó a reír por la ironía. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y tomo una porción de mi cabello, parecía en trance como recordando un sueño y en mi interior deseaba que siguiera así, quieto, jalón fuertemente de mi cabello obligadme a ir hacia atrás sintiendo su miembro en mi interior aún más profundo, un dolor escapo de mis labios, pareció disfrutar esa sensación y empezó a moverse lentamente, saboreando de cada gesto y grito que generaba mientras mi rostro se bañaba cada vez más en lágrimas, jalo nuevamente con fuerza al momento que comenzó a envestir mi trasero, mis gritos y llantos alimentaron solo mas su diversión, sus envestidas cada vez fueron más fuertes, mientras su mano conocían cada rincón de mi cuerpo, su respiración se volvía agitada y fuertes gemidos escapaban de su boca mientras el movimiento de su cadera continuaba sin perder ritmo

Detente, detente ya no más – gritaba ya no por dolor sino por vergüenza, vergüenza a un placer extraño y oculto en mi interior que no quería demostrar

Pude ver por primera vez su sonrisa ladina y sus envestidas aumentaron mientras mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ella y luego todo se nublo, un placer inmenso que jamás había experimentado antes una sensación de libertad que jamás conocí conscientemente.

Eres mía – susurro en mi oído cuando me volteo, se quitó el resto de su traje y me levanto como si no pesara nada, entro en mi interior y comenzó de nuevo toda esa locura.

Me sujetaba fuertemente de su cuerpo duro como una roca mientras el entraba y salía de mi, haciéndome delirar de placer, mi respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada y entre los gritos y llantos empezaron a escapar gemidos que me no me gustaba escuchar. En ese momento no me importaba nada, no me importaba que estuviese siendo violada por ese hombre, ni que Kiba posiblemente esté muerto a unos metros mío… me sentí la persona más horrible del mundo por dejarme sentir esto.

Lo sentía cada vez más fuerte y profundo, mi vientre parecía que se derretía cada vez que el ingresaba y salía, sentía sus fuertes músculos ya al límite y mis labios no podían dejar de besarlo, su cuerpo, su piel, su sudor, su olor todo estaba imprecado en mi como si yo le perteneciera, sus movimientos cada vez más rápido me llevaban al límite y de nuevo todo exploto en mi interior

Lo siento Kiba – fue mi más sinceras palabras por algo que salía totalmente de mi control, por haber disfrutado del placer que el cuerpo de ese hombre me producía – lo siento… - ya no pude observar a Kiba pues todo se había vuelto muy oscuro.

Cuando desperté estaba dormida en un carruaje y llevaba puesta una ropa de hombre, recordé lo sucedido y me levante de inmediato, lo que mis ojos vieron son unas imágenes que jamás olvidaría la de ese demonio Uchiha parado frente a la cabaña en llamas donde vivía, con un rostro sereno y serio y con las llamas tan cerca de su cuerpo que parecían quemarle

Papa, Hanabi – grite con todas las fuerza que me quedaban, hasta que mis pulmones ya no tuvieran oxígeno, el me miro desde su lugar, con esos ojos negros fríos y sin sentimientos – Kiba, Hanabi, papa – susurre llorando desplomándome en el lugar, mi alma ya no aguantaba más y nuevamente todo se volvió oscuro…

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga soy una simple campesina, de un lugar remoto que no tiene dueño, mi vida no es fácil, me levanto todos los días muy temprano para trabajar, mi papa no me tiene mucho afecto y siempre me está regañando y menospreciando, tengo una hermana fastidiosa que siempre me está molestando pero a la que amo con todo mi ser y tengo un novio que aunque no tenga nada me cuida y me protege de todo mal, mi vida no es perfecta, pero yo solo quería esa tranquilidad para poder vivir.

Papa, Hanabi – dije entresueños mientras me levantaba, todo parecía tan lejano, un mal sueño, pero me desperté en una cama gigantesca y muy hermosa, llevaba puesto un hermoso camisón de seda, estaba dentro de una habitación tan lujosa y majestuosa que solo podía pertenecer a alguien de la realeza, me levante asustada e intrigada pensando que tal vez esto era solo un sueño, abrí la ventana del lugar buscando saber mi ubicación y vi un hermoso paraíso de rosas rojas y flores que se extendía por el todo el lugar como si se tratara de una tierra fantástica y misteriosa

Despertaste – dijo una gruesa vos que conocía muy bien, la voz de quien quemo mi casa, del que posiblemente mato a mi padre, hermana y Kiba – tienes que comer – la voz de la persona quien robo mi vida, esta vez vistiendo un traje negro muy elegante que lo distinguía como lo que realmente es, mientras me observaba con esos ojos negros que solo trasmiten la nada.

Mi corazón dolía tanto que sabía que esto no era un sueño sino una pesadilla


	9. me perteneces

Capítulo 8: Me perteneces

"vivir la mentira del momento"

Cuando te lo quitan todo, como reaccionas, cuando te dañan y la soledad se mete en tu vida, que futuro vez en un mundo donde ya no queda nadie.

\- Aléjate… vete – gritaba histérica intentando huir de él, tropezando y arrastrándose a ningún lugar arrojando objetos al sujeto que solo la miraba.

\- Tienes que comer – hablo ante la mujer que solo lloraba haciéndose pequeñita en un rincón lo más lejos posible – por favor hagan que se alimente – dirigió su dura vos a unas mujeres detrás de el

\- Señor quien es ella – pregunto la mayor

\- Es mi mujer – respondió

Las mujeres la miraban con pena, era una muchacha joven y hermosa, el amo la había traído la tarde anterior, la asearon y cambiaron de ropa, suponían lo que había sucedido

\- Come algo por favor – decía la mayor de las mujeres mientras la otra sostenía la bandeja – te sentirás mejor - agregaba la mujer sin tener respuesta de la joven que seguía en llanto en el mismo lugar.

Despertó de nuevo en la cama de antes, en la cama de sus sueños o peores pesadillas, su mente aun no lo asimilaba, donde estaba, donde estaba su familia, donde estaba Kiba, Hanabi que paso de su hermanita. Estaba asustada por ella y por los suyos., lloro con desesperación en la oscuridad de la habitación, las lágrimas no cesaban de sus ojos ni con la llegada del sol que lentamente iluminaba las tinieblas… velaba en ese sueño tan largo, con la mirada perdida y los ojos vidriosos, esperando simplemente despertar y volver a su realidad, porque ese mundo de mentiras que se mueve antes sus ojos solo era una pesadilla. Las mujeres de antes entraban y salían de la habitación, insistiendo siempre en la misma cosa, que comiera, una y otra vez lo mismo, acaso no pueden entender que ella solo quiere despertarse, no quiere comida aunque su estómago le duela, solo quiere despertarse para volver a verlos, para ser libre, para no tener que sufrir.

\- Come algo – dijo una voz que conocía bien, y sus latidos hacían doler su pecho por la desesperación

\- Aléjate… déjame – volvió a gritar lanzando las almohadas y sabanas – déjame – volvió a gritar rompiendo en llanto cuando ya no pudo retroceder a ningún lado

\- Por favor come algo – volvió a decir y quizás la locura del momento denotaba preocupación en esa gruesa vos – lo dejare aquí – el pelinegro dio unos pasos atrás hasta que el sonido de la bandeja en el piso lo detuvo

\- Déjame ir – lo amenazo con un cuchillo que tomo de la bandeja

umm... – fue lo único que salió de su boca y sin dudarlo camino hacia ella, encarando el cuchillo a cada paso

Aléjate… por favor aléjate – grito retrocediendo hasta donde la pared le permitió y en desesperación apunto el cuchillo a su cuello, el Uchiha se detuvo. Pero no pudo hacerlo, no podo quitarse la vida, ni el miedo, la desesperación ni la soledad le daban el valor para poder acabarlo todo. Sintió su mano apresada contra la pared tan bruscamente que el cuchillo literalmente se resbalo de su mano, el Uchiha lo miraba cabreado y ella solo pudo llorar por su incompetencia.

No hagas eso… nunca más – dijo la vos masculina molesta y preocupada luchando contra sí mismo y confuso la beso, aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

Déjame – suplico mientras Sasuke la llevaba en la cama entre besos y caricias – déjame – insistió mientras sentía como su cuerpo la traicionaba sin importarle el dolor y su alma lloraba por vergüenza

Esas manos la recorrían llenando de placer esa realidad tan vacía, mientras los labios masculinos la deleitaban en medio de la agonía.

Déjame – suplico sin fuerza sumida en un llanto tan profundo que detuvo al Uchiha

Sasuke se levantó sin despegar la vista de ella, se arregló las prendas intentando controlarse mientras se tomaba la cabeza con culpa, dio unos giros alrededor de la cama donde la chica no dejaba de sollozar

Aliméntate – digo molesto – te prometo que mientras comas y hagas todo lo que vieja kaede te diga no entrare a esta habitación – la chica lo miro sollozando pero con algo de esperanza en sus ojos

* * *

El sabor de sus labios aún seguía y el contacto por donde paso su piel aun quemaba, su mente lo torturaba y ni siquiera el trabajo alejaba la figura de esa mujer, si no fuera por su maldito llanto, si no fuera por la maldita culpa. Tiro los papeles pensando en la sonrisa que ese hombre provocaba en ella y las lágrimas que se detuvieron cuando le dijo que se alejaría.

\- Dios Sasuke te vez terrible – dijo una voz conocida en la entrada de su oficina

\- Kakashi

\- te vez como si alguien te hubiese apaleado – decía con gracia mientras refugiaba su rostro en uno de sus libros eróticos, era uno de los pocos que podía hablarle así, y era uno de los pocos con quien el realmente hablaba

\- Una mujer me golpeó la cabeza con una piedra, abuse de ella y ahora la tengo raptada – dijo sin inmutarse, a lo que el peligris solo levanto una ceja.

\- Debió ser una piedra grande para que eso te incitara, hiciste bien en raptarla tendrás la cabeza molida si esa mujer revela tus gustos masoquistas – lo miraba riendo por lo bajo

\- … - bufo fastidiado mientras ojeaba unos papeles

\- Es una historia interesante – dijo sin ningún interés – pero eres el lord de este lugar y puedes hacer lo que quieras, rapta una, dos o tres mujeres, puedes tener un haren que te destroce la cabeza si eso te hace feliz, te aseguro que nadie protestara un poco de egoísmo de tu parte– el Uchiha hiso caso omiso y siguió con sus documentos - aparte no es la historia más interesante que he escuchado y sabes a lo que me refiero… - el ojinegro lo miro por sobre los papeles – si esperabas un golpe o reproche de mi parte, buscas a la persona equivocada, quizás ese estúpido amigo rubio tuyo sea el único con la moral lo suficientemente intacta para darte ese golpe que tanto esperas, de mis manos no esperes mucho, por años han saludado y servido a verdaderos demonios…

\- Quien dijo que esperaba algo de usted - dijo áspero - solo estoy relatando mi historia como los demás mi antiguo comandante – dijo con los dientes apretado carcomido por una culpa escondida que no puede mostrar

\- Sasuke no eres una mala persona – sonrió detrás de su máscara – eres un buen líder y confió en ti y hasta en tus demonios así que no preguntare razones – agrego mirando su libro –antes de irme y hablando de demonios… Suna ha enviado un representante, se trata de Kabuto, vino varias veces preguntando por ti, así que no te sorprendas si llega de improviso.

Vio la puerta cerrada y los recuerdos de un infierno en las palabras de Kakashi, escuchar historias de violaciones y asesinatos entre soldados es un tema muy común, historias narradas como trofeos de guerras, historias narradas por compañeros a quienes confías la vida y estrechas la manos a diario, historias narradas por personas convertidas en bestias en el calvario y la locura de la guerra o historias narradas por bestias que simplemente buscaban a la guerra – Kabuto – resoplo recordando a una serpiente.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, no tenía animo de estar en su oficina, no tenía animo de volver a su casa, solo quería ir corriendo donde dejo a Hinata y por eso seguía allí, en la oficina trabajando.

\- los años no te han cambiado en lo más mínimo pequeño Sasuke – escuchar esa hipócrita voz fue como tomar veneno

\- Kabuto – replico enfadado tratando de contener la compostura – que quieres

\- No sabias, ahora soy uno de los representantes de Suna y vengo a ver algunos asuntos – menciono con una sonrisa sínica

\- no tengo ningún asunto contigo – resoplo el Uchiha- lárgate

\- Por qué tanta crueldad hacia un ex camarada- dijo risueño - tu rostro sigue siendo igual a la de ese pequeño niño asustado – agrego acercándose al Uchiha, midiendo distancia a cada paso, viendo hasta donde era seguro llegar – siii… el pequeño juguete de Orochimaru - tiro venenoso para luego retroceder rápidamente para no de recibir el golpe del Uchiha

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto furioso tratando de calmarse para no causar más conflicto con la ya delicada relación que se tiene con Suna

\- Veo que te acuerdas de nuestro comandante- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa – sabes durante todo este tiempo he buscado a su asesino

\- Orochimaru cayó en batalla, posiblemente su asesino murió con el – agrego Sasuke molesto por la repulsiva presencia de ese sujeto.

\- No… no… no- dijo moviendo sus dedos lentamente – Orochimaru era demasiado listo para morir así, una flecha entre los ojos no era algo que hubiese recibido tan fácilmente

\- Por qué vienes a decirme eso a mí, como si me importara – espeto sentándose

\- Sabes… en ese entonces nunca hubiese sospechado de ti… un niño llorón que lo único que hacía era esconderse de todos – rio levemente del enojo del Uchiha– pero los rumores dicen que tienes una excelente puntería y me puse a pensar

\- Lárgate antes de que te eche a patadas – amenazo

\- Tranquilo solo estaba bromeando – dijo entre risas - pero sabes algún día me vengare de quien mato a mi maestro - soltó serio

\- Umm - sabía a qué se refería, después de todo Kabuto era una víbora igual que Orochimaru y solo vino a mostrarse en el terreno, vino a mostrarse ante el asesino de Orochimaru.

* * *

Me había dicho que no entraría aquí si comía todo lo que me mandaban, pero mi estómago se reúsa a ingerir alimento a pesar de que me esfuerce, las arcadas no me dejan consumir

\- Por favor señora coma un poco más – dijo la mujer mayor que me hiso recordar mucho a Chiyoba

\- No… me digas señora – dije cabizbaja –… ayúdame a salir de aquí – implore

\- Señora no puedo hacer eso – entendía a esa mujer quizás más que nadie en toda la casa, pero no podía hacer nada - el señor me ordeno que te cuide

\- Por favor... no... me llames señora… dime Hinata – hablo suavemente intentando contenerse y no sollozar

\- Come un poco más pequeña Hinata – dijo la mayor sonriendo e inconscientemente abrió la boca y mientras masticaba la mujer lo miraba con algo de cariño – sabes el señor no es tan malo

\- El… - quedo en silencio, sentía vergüenza, se sentía destruida y completamente sola

\- Por lo menos estas aquí, viva y comiendo en una cama caliente – dijo la mujer – cualquiera solo te hubiese tirado en algún lugar del monte – agrego con la mirada perdida, Hinata observo a la mujer y la comprendió – los hombres son bestias, pero algunas bestias son mejores que otras – dijo la mujer recordando las risas y burlas de sus agresores cuando ella lo había perdido todo - pero eres joven Hinata y sé que el señor es buena persona, no justifico lo que hiso pero por lo menos intenta rectificarlo

\- Yo … - el silencio la volvió a callar – no quiero… - dijo pensando en su familia, pensando en su vida y volvió a llorar

\- Tranquila, si sigues viviendo algún superaras todo – la abrazo dándole un consejo que la vida le enseño

El tiempo pasaban lentamente en esa habitación, día y noche, venían y desaparecían en ese cautiverio, las ventana al jardín era su único entretenimiento ya que no se animaba a pisar fuera aun cuando Kaede le haya insistido en varias ocasiones. A veces veo al Uchiha en el jardín mirando fijamente la habitación o lo escucho pasar cerca merodeando esa puerta, el tiempo parece que nos ha tratado mal, muchas veces lo oí gruñir y maldecir detrás de las paredes mientras en mi interior la soledad sigue creciendo junto con la ansias que él tiene por entrar. Por las noches las heridas de mi cuerpo me juegan malas pasadas recordándome con dolores las caricias y el placer de ese momento que tanto odio y tanto niego, por eso permanezco en vela, para ahuyentar esos sueños que me maldicen en soledad.

Nuevamente a amanecido, y otra noche ya ha nublado mi juicio, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose siempre me asusta pensando en él, pero él, no rompe su promesa, desde ese entonces no ha entrado a la habitación mientras este alimentándome y aseándome, pero hoy, no tengo ganas de comer y simplemente lo espero -tu cuerpo lo buscara- las palabras de Chiyo parecen tan perfectas en este caos que me carcome.

El día ya termino y aún no ha entrado, escucho la puerta abrirse esperando con miedo e impaciencia que no sea otra vez alguna de las mujeres que intenta darme alimento, miro con el rabillo del ojo y veo sus piernas acercarse lentamente. Mi corazón dejo de latir mientras fingía un sueño que no existe, aunque me avergüence lo he estado esperándolo todo el día, lo oigo refunfuñar y alejarse pero antes que salga lo miro, no a los ojos, pero lo miro, se me acerca rápidamente como un animal hambriento que no sabe cómo comer, su rostro quedo frente mío observándome, conteniéndose y con muchas dudas mis labios buscaron los suyos. Nos besamos en silencio durante mucho tiempo cada vez con más intensidad, sus manos bajaron directo a mi intimidad acariciando esa zona, por sobre el camisón que llevaba, haciéndome reaccionar a cada estimulo. Lo vi levantarse para deshacerse de su ropa frente a mi avergonzada mirada. Sonrió con malicia, de esas sonrisas que matan, y me arrastro de los pies hasta él. Beso los dedos de mis pies con delicadeza deleitándose con el descontrol que producía mi cuerpo y lentamente fue bajando bajo las telas del camisón abriéndose camino a besos hasta ese lugar, sentí su respiración en esa zona jugando con mi impaciencia mientras mis caderas se movían queriendo provocar el mínimo contacto contra mi voluntad, hundió su rostro con delicadeza, arqueando mi espalda y estremeciendo cada musculo de mi cuerpo, mis manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas mientras la respiración de mi cuerpo se volvía extraña. Los gemidos que se negaban a morir en mis labios llenaban la habitación con cada beso, con cada incursión de esa lengua mientras todo a mi alrededor se descontrolaba, mis pechos subían y bajaban bajo ese descontrolado ritmo mientras mis manos sin saber que hacer solo jugaba con sus cabellos hundiéndolo más en mi misma evitando que se apartara, un último gemido fuerte escapo de mi garganta y mi mente solo dibujaba la sonrisa de esos labios endemoniados mientras sentía mi primer orgasmo.

Verme tendida en la cama con la respiración perdida no fue impedimento para continuar con esta locura, y con cautela fue posicionándose entre mis piernas, lo vi frente a mí con su miembro erecto y un temblor de miedo me invadió, pero él seguía jugando con mi impaciencia frotando su miembro contra mi intimidad que no sabía si lo deseaba o no, su juego parecía torturarlo tanto como a mí, que solo podía gruñir por más. Entro en mi interior con delicadeza saboreando las expresiones que mi rostro y cuerpo mostraba con cada centímetro que avanzaba hasta tocar fondo, donde se detuvo contemplando mi desesperación. Acerco su rostro y me beso con desespero mientras sus manos rompían el camisón que llevaba para poder acariciar y apretar mis senos, siempre haciendo presión en esa unión tan humana que nos volvía locos a ambos. Movió sus caderas sin poder controlarse más desatando toda esa locura contenida, mis gemidos morían en sus labios a cada vaivén, mis uñas rasguñaban su espalda con cada pulsada de placer y mi mente viajaba a un lugar prohibido por los deseos, simplemente no sabía qué hacer, dejaba mi inexperiencia en sus manos, me convertía en su muñeca para poder jugar su juego.

No sé si algo podía detener este momento, ni siquiera esa promesa pudo impedirlo, ni mi temor, ni el rencor que siento, mucho menos sé si esto es correcto o incorrecto, lo escucho gruñir debajo mío mientras mis caderas se mueven sobre su cuerpo. Me observa cuidadosamente, aun con mis ojos cerrados puedo percibir su peligrosa mirada sobre mí ser, mis caderas se mueven más fuerte contra ese miembro desatando gemidos en ambos y solo por un momento, en medio de toda esa locura, donde todas las incertidumbre desaparecen, donde nada importa puedo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y por primera vez preguntarme … que es lo que se oculta detrás de esos ojos negros - tú lo domaras, y será solo tuyo – esas palabras estallaron en mi, formando una sonrisa que se agrando al verlo desviar la mirada avergonzado, inseguro e invadido. Sentí su cuerpo retorcerse debajo de mis caderas y en medio de ese caos de desenfreno, en medio de todo ese placer cuando ya no podíamos más, lo marque como mío, mordiendo sanguinariamente su cuello. El sabor de su piel quedo en mis labios mientras nuestras respiraciones intentaban controlarse, me desvanecí sobre su cuerpo quedando tendidos uno sobre otro, exhaustos, casi sin poder movernos. No fue el primer orgasmo que había sentido, ni el segundo, ni el tercero había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces hicimos el amor esa noche, le di la espalda acurrucándome a mi misma mientras los arrepentimientos corrompían mi alma, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y nuevamente sollozaba en silencio para que no se diera cuenta, el llanto poco a poco fue tomando intensidad sin que pudiera hacer nada, sintiéndome cada vez más sola. Sentí como me abrazaba tímidamente, como si no supiera hacerlo, de una manera torpe, de una manera que él no era y parte de mi quedo reconfortada, amaba esa sensación, amaba estar así, pero los recuerdos de quienes no están, los recuerdos de esos días no me dejan en paz. Se sentía miserable en los brazos de ese hombre.


	10. pesadillas

Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a las personas que leen el fic, me hace muy feliz saber que sigan la historia y que les guste. Realmente soy malísima escribiendo y cada capítulo me cuesta muchísimo, la verdad no siempre estoy conforme con el resultado final pero espero algún día cumplir con mis expectativas y sobre todo con las suyas para que sea más entretenido disfrutar de la historia. Por favor y con algo de paciencia sigan leyendo los capítulos y diciéndome que les gusto o que no y sobre todo díganme donde me equivoco para poder mejorar.

Ahora con este capítulo puedo decir – al fin - me pareció eterno el comienzo del fic y por fin ya puedo avanzar en el otro lado de la relación SasuHina que sinceramente lo siento más como una secuela de Muñeca… o por lo menos eso es lo que me animo a decir…

Los dejo con el capítulo 9 y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 9: pesadillas

"sombras del pasado que manchan el mundo de los sueños"

 _Estaba tumbado en el piso con un dolor agudo que destrozaba su cuerpo cubierto de moretones y sangre. Un jadeo profundo escapo dentro de una bocanada de aire, respiraba pausado, con dificultad ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, el hambre y la sed carcomían sus entrañas y su cuerpecito cansado ya no tiritaba a pesar del frio piso. Era solo un niño, no mayor a 7 años, y sus ojos apreciaban la muerte tempranera, unos ojos negros que miraban con desesperación el mundo sin entender nada. No había hecho nada malo, no entendía por qué pasaba esto, no sabía por qué se lo arrebataron todo. Sus ojos formaban lagrimas que no salían, quería llorar pero no quería llamar la atención, no quería recibir más castigo, ya no más por hoy, estaba seguro que ya no aguantaría ni un solo golpe. Escucho unos pasos cerca, no tenía fuerza para mirar, pero sabía quién era, tenía miedo, algo ilógico teniendo a la muerte a tu lado, ese hombre causaba el más puro temor en él, pero ya no tenía fuerza para llorar ni gritar. Su cabeza giraba en torno a lógicas infantiles para explicar su vida, después de todo él era solo un niño y no entendía por qué el mundo lo trataba así. Su mirada negra estaba perdida en la nada, pero aún se notaba rastros de inocencia en ella, una picardía de la voluntad de los niños y era eso lo que a ese monstruo lo divertía._

 _\- Sigues vivo – dijo con cinismo mirando el cuerpo maltrecho, al no recibir respuesta encesto una fuerte patada en el abdomen del menor quien se retorció de dolor, soltando chillidos agudos en un intento por no llorar - si sigues vivo – sentencio con una maliciosa sonrisa._

 _El pequeño seguía intentando contener las lágrimas, su vida era un infierno, sus padres estaban muerto, Itachi estaba muerto ya no confiaba en nadie y para colmo tenia a ese demonio que lo aterrorizaba, su cuerpo tiritaba de la impotencia y el miedo, de la frustración y el odio, sintiendo esa horrible presencia cerca._

 _Orochimaru se sentó cerca del niño, sacando una botella de licor de su abrigo militar, ese día hacia un frio horrible. Dio un sorbo a su bebida riendo solo, recordando viejos tiempos, se limpió el exceso de licor con su manga y el dolor en su hombro le quito la sonrisa. Maldijo varias veces, pero su sonrisa volvió al escuchar el jadeo sediento del pequeño._

 _\- quieres un poco… - dijo cínicamente y sabiendo que no habría respuesta derramo el licor sobre la cabeza del pequeño_

 _Al sentir líquido rosando sus labios, lo bebió con desesperación casi ahogándose con el licor amargo que le quemaba la garganta, pero a pesar del dolor seguía intentando capturar la mayor cantidad de ese líquido que lo carcomía entre gruesas y dolorosas toces._

 _\- si no fueras tan divertido, hace mucho ya te habría matado – dijo entre risas deleitando su travesura_

 _\- señor Orochimaru – se escuchó una voz desde la puerta_

 _\- que sucede Kabuto_

 _\- disculpa por interrumpirlo señor, pero ya nos encargamos del traidor, tuvimos algunos problemas, el muchacho, era muy escurridizo – dijo sonriente_

 _\- excelente – dijo contento – ponlo allí_

 _En eso Kabuto llamo a un par de hombres quienes tiraron un bulto al piso_

 _\- ahora entiendes pequeño – dijo furioso tomando la cabeza del niño – eso le pasa a los traidores – agrego tirándolo de nuevo._

 _Sasuke no entendió ninguna de las palabras que dijo Orochimaru, parecía no tener sentido, su cabeza daba vueltas por el hambre, la sed y el alcohol. Su visión nublada casi no distinguía nada, hasta que noto lo que estaba tirado en el piso. Un cuerpo, un cadáver. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que ya no podía retener – porque está muerto… él solo fue amable conmigo, solo me dio algo de comida, y ahora, ni siquiera tiene esa estúpida sonrisa falsa en su rostro– un fuerte dolor le oprimió el pecho – ahhhhhhhhhh - un grito agudo escapo de su garganta, un llanto lleno de dolor e ira que renegaba del mundo que lo había quitado todo_

Despertó desesperado sin entender ni siquiera donde estaba, la oscuridad abrumaba sus ojos y el miedo nublaba su juicio. Se sentó al borde de la cama tiritando de frio, con su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y su respiración errática, su mano derecha buscaba desesperadamente algo que nunca encontró en la cama y en señal de reflejo se abrazó las rodillas como si fuera un niño pequeño. Respiraba vahos en medio de la oscuridad tan temeroso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había caído al piso. Tenía el cuerpo desnudo como en aquella ocasión y la sensación del frio piso solo le recordaba aquello que nunca podría olvidar. El tiempo paso lentamente mientras recuperaba la cordura. Se recostó por el borde de la cama relajando su cuerpo mientras su defensa mental se armaba, mientras formaba esa mascara que no siente nada.

Esos ojos negros contemplaban la oscuridad como si estuviese buscando fantasmas entre las tinieblas, una mirada fija y tranquila que no perfilaba nada, una mirada que lo refleja perfectamente, un hombre que renuncio a todo en el mundo, un hombre que no tiene nada.

Unos ruidos lo perturbaron de su completo trance. Y como si fuese obra del destino los rayos del sol iluminaron lo que estaba buscando. A ella, la única cosa que su corazón egoísta no quiere dejar. La contemplo durmiendo profundamente, quedando hipnotizado por la belleza de ese pequeño rostro que sobresalía de los cobertores. Quería tocarla pero no se atrevía, sus dedos quedaron a centímetro de ella, sentía las manos sucias, sentía culpa. Después de todo, al final no era diferente de Orochimaru.

Los remordimientos era algo que siempre llevo en su vida, pero en esa mujer tenían un sabor muy amargo. Si tan solo se hubiese controlado en ese momento, si tan solo no se hubiese dejado llevar por su rabia, nada hubiese pasado. Pero todo ocurrió. Era difícil despegar la vista de ella, Hinata, podría contemplarla por siempre sin cansarse, maravillarse cada segundo por cada latido de su corazón, por cada tiempo de vida que tiene. Siempre lo supo, aunque no quería aceptarlo, la amaba. Amaba todo de ella, su rostro, su cabello, su vos, su cuerpo, y ahora, no podía siquiera hablarle sin sentir culpa. Lamentablemente no sabía cómo amar, Sakura le había enseñado pero ese amor murió con ella y ahora a pesar de sus sentimientos no sabía qué hacer. Era un inútil para esas cosas, por eso renuncio a todo para ir a un lugar tan apartado, por eso no acepto amigos y huyo de todos, por eso se apartó de su hija, quien es parte de su alma.

Sus pesadillas abrieron cicatrices que nunca se olvidan, cicatrices que no se las desea a nadie y que por estupidez se la hiso a otra persona – Hinata – murmuro. Ella estaba destinada a sufrir, su padre la había vendido y su novio no la valoro, sin embargo eso no justifica lo que había hecho, el nunca debió tomarla de ese modo. El mundo es un lugar demasiado cruel, por eso no dejaría que vuelva a sufrir, la protegería de todo y de todos, aunque tuviera que encerarla en un mundo de fantasías. Porque no soportaría volver a ver a esa mujer destruida.

Cuando era un niño conocí a un chico con una sonrisa similar a la tuya. Solo que la sonrisa que siempre llevaba Sai era falsa, no representaba nada, no reflejaba nada, era una sonrisa que lo protegía de ese mundo podrido donde vivíamos. La sonrisa de Hinata es melancólica, una sonrisa llena de tristeza y soledad. Ambas en si eran diferentes, pero trasmitían lo mismo, el miedo al mañana. Después de todo Hinata era una muñeca a punto de romperse, y que él se encargó de destruir.

\- lo siento – dijo con el corazón destruido pero con una voz y un rostro que no reflejan nada.

Se levantó del piso, ya amaneció y tenía una reunión esa mañana, busco sus pantalones por el cuarto y luego de colocárselo fue a directo a su habitación. Entro al baño, las empleadas ya le habían dejado agua para su baño y sin ninguna inmutación empezó a derramar el agua helada en su cuerpo, sintió el frio como una sacudida eléctrica a la cual ya estaba muy acostumbrado, se enjabono y limpio bien y para su sorpresa incluso después de echarse colonia aun percibía el olor de Hinata en su cuerpo. Eso lo reconforto y lo perturbo al mismo tiempo, pues a pesar del deseo mutuo de la noche anterior, se siente culpable por seguir a su lado. Ya vestido para salir sintió un cosquilleo en la mano – veo que aun recuerdas a nuestro antiguo comandante - las palabras de Kabuto solo aumento más la ansiedad en su mano y rápidamente empezó a buscar algo en un cajón del lugar

\- esto servirá

Dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro mientras tomaba con la mano completamente temblorosa una pequeña daga perfectamente ornamentada, probo el arma en el aire con unos agiles movimientos y volvió en sí, la coloco en su cinturón a modo de adorno y salió dispuesto a marcharse pero sus sentimientos la guiaron nuevamente junto a ella.

La observo aun dormida, tan hermosa, tan frágil y tan indefensa y un puñal se le clavo en el corazón al pensar que alguien le pudiese hacer daño

\- no dejare que termines como Sai

* * *

Despertó con el sol dándole de lleno en el rostro ya era tarde, o por lo menos, era muy tarde para la hora que solía despertar. Sintió unos pasos y vio a kaede dejar una bandeja de comida cerca de ella. La anciana no le dio los buenos días como habitualmente suele hacerlo, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada aun sabiendo que ya estaba despierta.

\- deje agua caliente en la bañera – tenía la vos quebrada, como si le costara hablar y salió de la habitación casi huyendo de algo.

La lucidez de su mente, gano su pereza y con lágrimas se dirigió al baño llevando consigo las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Vio la tina llena de vapores y se introdujo en ella sin pensarlo, el agua caliente quemaba su piel, pero en su trance no sentía nada. Se frotaba la piel una y otra vez, se lavaba el rostro varias veces. No salía, el aroma de ese hombre seguía impregnado en ella, sentía la presencia del Uchiha en todo su cuerpo.

\- no se quita, no se quita… - murmuro frotándose las manos, se odiaba a si misma por haberlo permitido – sal... sal – chillo ya con la piel roja, quería quitarse ese olor del cuerpo, quería sacarse esos pensamientos sucios, quería borrarse esa estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción que sentía al pensar en el – soy muy mala… Hanabi – rompió en llanto.

Las horas pasaban y el agua caliente ya había perdido frente al clima particularmente frio de esa mañana. Hinata miraba fijamente las sabanas, que flotaban en la bañera a su alrededor como si no hubiese otra cosa que hacer, se había resignado a tener el aroma de ese hombre encima. Se sentía cansada de tanto llorar y ni sus dientes tiritantes le sacaban de su ensoñación donde nadaba libre en el lago que tanto conocía.

\- Hinata hija - grito preocupada Kaede

Rápidamente la levanto de la tina apartando las sabanas mojadas de la joven, cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla secándola lo mejor que pudo mientras la llevaba a la cama con una fuerza y velocidad que era impropia para una mujer de su edad.

\- esta helada - se dijo a si misma a mientras le colocaba una bata y la envolvía con varios cobertores

Para alivio de la anciana la muchacha lentamente dejo de templar y pronto empezó a recobrar temperatura.

\- dios niña no me des estos sustos – agrego mientras Hinata la miraba con una sonrisa.

Cuando despertó nuevamente, parecía tarde y sin duda lo era, probablemente ya había pasado medio día. Su estómago gruñía, desde hace más de un día que no consumía alimento, y el temor de que Sasuke entrara nuevamente en la habitación había regresado con fuerza. La puerta se abrió y como presa sin escapatoria quedo paralizada.

\- despertaste – dijo Kaede entrando con una bandeja de comida caliente – tienes frio – pregunto preocupada al ver a que la joven seguía temblando.

Hinata negó con la cabeza

\- te traje algo para comer, come antes que se enfrié – la anciana sonrió al ver que la joven volvía a probar bocado, pensó que tuvo un retroceso o algo peor el día anterior cuando se negó, a toda costa, ingerir alimento – es un bonito día – soltó con entusiasmo mirando la ventana - cuando me acompañaras a tomar té al jardín - hablo sin esperar respuesta

Hinata seguía cabizbaja comiendo con cautela. Era la primera vez que se percataba de lo deliciosa que era la comida. Carne, vegetales frescos y una suculenta sopa que no era muy diferente de los platillos que ella ha estado consumiendo desde que se encontraba en ese lugar. Recordó su hogar, ella era la que se encargaba de cocinar y siempre se la ingeniaba para arreglárselas con los ingredientes que tenía, ese lugar era distinto y por primera vez se preguntó qué clase de platillos podría cocinar con tantos ingredientes. La abundancia era un lujo que ella siempre careció, que alguien le cocinara de por sí ya era un lujo y por un momento sintió hasta pena por desperdiciar tanta comida los días anteriores

\- esta delicioso – susurro

La anciana sonrió gratamente, más por que la joven al fin había hablado que por el halago, cuando se enteró que el señor Uchiha había pasado la noche en esa habitación se le oprimió el pecho al pensar en esa pobre muchacha. Odiaría volver a verla en el estado que había llegado. Cuando amaneció y se cercioro que Sasuke se había marchado busco cualquier excusa para poder entrar en la habitación y ver como se encontraba, dio varias vueltas observándola en la cama sin que ella despertara. El dolor en su pecho regreso al darse cuenta que ella estaba sin ropa, pero se tranquilizó al ver que dormía plácidamente y sin rastro de violencia en su rostro ni porciones de cuerpo expuesta .

\- claro que si niña, lo prepare especialmente para ti - contesto intentando no derramar lágrimas, estaba preocupada por esa joven inocente y no sabía cómo ayudarla.

Hinata continúo comiendo en silencio. Kaede no sabía que decir y ella simplemente no tenía nada que contar. Solo el choque de cubiertos y la porcelana se escuchaba en ese lugar. Y cuando por fin termino de comer todo enmudeció.

Kaede observo a la muchacha sentada en medio de la cama cubierta con algunos cobertores mirando nada en una de las paredes. Sintió tanta pena en esa mirada que maldijo a su viejo corazón por encariñarse tanto.

\- te obligo – pregunto con cautela pero directamente

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Kaede sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima, ella no quería creer que Sasuke le había hecho daño a esa mujer, por lo menos quería seguir teniendo fe en su patrón. Cuando Sasuke regreso con una mujer en brazos y al darse cuenta que esta había sido violada lo último que pasaba por su cabeza era que el Uchiha fuese el agresor. Pero la forma en que el miraba a esa mujer y la culpa que mostraba ese rostro que siempre anda sereno, la hiso sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Para kaede, Sasuke era la persona más buena del mundo, todo mejoro en ese lugar desde el llego. Ella podía ver algo a través de ese rostro que pocos notan, Sasuke no sonríe, él nunca está feliz o triste, su mirada y su rostro siempre están serenos y a pesar de eso el resto del mundo ve a Sasuke como una persona normal que sonríe, que hace muecas y que se enoja. Kaede ve en Sasuke la inocencia de un niño roto, un niño lastimado que teme mostrarse al mundo.

\- quieres estar a su lado – volvió a preguntar

Hinata no contesto.

\- crees que si se aburre de mí, me dejara ir – dijo con un vacío en el corazón lleno de contradicciones. Le dolía pensar que Sasuke solo estaba jugando con ella, que para él, ella no existe, que solo es una muñeca con la que él puede jugar sus juegos perversos. Una lagrima surco su rostro pues sabia que tarde o temprano todos se aburren de las muñecas y cuando Sasuke se aburra que pasara, ella tendría al fin la libertad que tanto anhela, regresaría donde los suyos a un precio que no sabe si podría soportar.

\- no lo sé – contesto la anciana

\- Al final se aburrirá de mi… - es lo único que siente al ver esos orbes vacíos y esa diabólica sonrisa.

* * *

Kakashi odiaba ese tipo de reuniones. Largas y aburridas, llenas de habladores e idealistas. Las voces de los debatientes pasaban por sus desganados oídos que ya se habían resignado a perder gran parte del día en ese lugar. No era un hombre de exponer ideas, su cargo de general fue ganado con otro tipo de méritos y solo su presencia era necesaria para esa reunión. Observaba sin interés el ambiente y a las personas mientras sus pensamientos se perdían en el brillo que el lord llevaba en la cintura. Una daga, un arma en realidad, un retroceso.

No pudo evitar perderse en el recuerdo de cuando conoció a ese hombre, en ese entonces un niño, un niño loco de ira y dolor. Vio a Sasuke exponer sus ideas frente a las personas, tampoco era un hombre para ese tipo de lugares pero su increíble inteligencia hacia parecer que sí. Se formó una sonrisa debajo de la tela que cubre su rostro, al verlo bien, pero el brillo de esa daga lo llevaba a un lugar frio y oscuro, un lugar sin sentimientos ni emociones, un lugar que describían perfectamente los ojos de ese hombre…. El lugar donde lo conoció.

 _Para Kakashi y su grupo ese día fue el final de una grandiosa batalla, una emboscada exitosa y por fin habían acabado con la vida de uno de sus principales objetivos, Orochimaru, uno de los líderes de la rebelión en el País del Fuego. La escena era extraña lo atraparon en medio de lo que parecía ser un simulacro de batalla con bajas reales, nada extraño si se conocía la locura de ese sujeto. La batalla fue intensa y el lugar se convirtió en un verdadero infierno, al final con la baja de Orochimaru y la mayor parte de sus hombres la lucha termino dejando atrás una tierra manchada en sangre repleta de cadáveres. Para alguien como Kakashi vislumbrar el horror de ese escenario era algo normal pero cuando uno de sus hombres lo llamo para enseñarle algo, jamás imagino quedar tan perturbado. Era solo un niño, de aspecto totalmente demacrado, cubierto de sangre, lleno de moretones y cicatrices y con una desnutrición tan severa que solo era piel y huesos, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas estaban trastornados por el miedo, y una y otra vez apuñalaba un cadáver sobre el cual estaba sentado, lo hacía lentamente con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Los hombres de Kakashi miraban al niño sin saber que hacer ya que las palabras y amenazas no detenían al pequeño, quedo horrorizado, algo en su interior quería matar al niño para que dejara esa miserable vida, pero era lucido a diferencia de todos los que estaban allí, y como era malo con las palabras simplemente tomo el brazo del infante impidiendo que siguiera acuchillando. Noto lo esquelético que era y lo débil que estaba y como si se rindiese por fin el pequeño se desplomo sobre el cadáver del que parecía ser su agresor._

 _Inmediatamente se arrepintió de querer tomar el papel de niñera cuando ese pequeño despertó a todos en el campamento con un fuerte y estrepitoso llanto. Corriendo fue a mirar la tienda donde lo había dejado y lo encontró llorando desconsoladamente. Cuando noto su presencia el pequeño intento dejar de llorar o por lo menos hacerlo en silencio mientras su cuerpo sufría fuertes temblores y se hacía bolita en el piso_

 _\- cálmate… nadie te hará daño – dijo sin que sus palabras tuvieran efecto y sin saber que hacer permaneció en el lugar durante toda la noche._

 _los días pasaban y el niño parecía estar cada vez mejor, no salía de su tienda, pero se alimentaba y aseaba sin problemas, sin embargo por las noches siempre era lo mismo lloraba y temblaba de miedo. Kakashi no se podía imaginar lo que esa criaturilla tuvo que haber pasado para quedar en ese estado y aunque le costara aceptarlo se le rompía el alma cada vez que escuchaba su estrepitoso llanto._

 _\- toma esto – le dijo con determinación mientras intentaba calmarlo de una de sus tantas pesadillas – mientras tengas esto en mano nadie te hará daño – agrego poniendo una espada en manos del pequeño – mientras tengas un arma cerca nadie te hará daño – el niño lo miro recordando algo, tal vez como acabo con su agresor ese día– entrenaras conmigo y serás fuerte, te prometo que nadie te volverá a hacer daño – esa fue la única vez que sus palabras fueron eficientes y la única vez que sus palabras fueron tomadas tan en cuenta, porque desde esa noche Sasuke siempre llevo un arma a su lado._

Cuando la reunión por fin termino se dio el lujo de estirarse frente a todos los presentes. La mayoría lo conocía así que pasaban por alto el comportamiento del peligris como si fuese común. Salió del lugar sin apartarse mucho, esperando que salieran todos y en sigilo vigilaba un objetivo poco común, un lord, caminaba despacio unos pasos más atrás de Sasuke y Shikamaru, quienes aún discutían asuntos de la reunión sin percatarse de su presencia.

Mientras veía la espalda del Uchiha, no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Sasuke no solo fue su aprendiz, sino que fue el mejor de todos, nunca conoció a un hombre que aprendiera todo tan rápidamente, un verdadero genio. Y no solo eso, un hombre que se entrega de lleno a todo lo que hacía. Recordó cuando le enseño a defenderse con la espada, siempre tenía las manos llenas de yagas por lo mucho que practicaba, e incluso inventaba nuevas formas de usarla. Kakashi sonrió al darse cuenta que se había topado con un diamante en bruto, aunque en ese entonces no conocía hasta donde llegaría.

 _Por aquel entonces su idea era dejar a ese pequeño en algún pueblo pacífico, cuando le den descanso, pero cuando sus superiores se enteraron del apellido del niño insistieron en que se quede en los campos de batalla. Kakashi se dio cuenta que ese niño si era un verdadero Uchiha, y que ninguno de los dos bandos en esa guerra lo querían vivo. Pero para ese entonces eso no importaba, Sasuke se había convertido en su aprendiz y ahora tenía alguien que lo protegía._

 _El conflicto de ambos mandos se prolongaba años tras año y Kakashi veía el progreso de su aprendiz día a día. Los años pasaban y aunque las heridas físicas quedaron en el olvido los traumas del pasado estaban siempre presentes. Sasuke aun lloraba por las noches en sus cotidianas pesadillas, era solitario y temía a la cercanía tanto de hombres como mujeres. Cuando era pequeño huía de las personas pero a medida que fue creciendo empezó a ser arisco y hostil con ellas, no insultaba ni golpeaba, solo se enojaba y se apartaba. Kakashi nunca se atrevió a preguntar de qué iban sus pesadillas o que fue lo que le había sucedido en el pasado. Sabía que Sasuke se guardaba muchas cosas en su interior, sabía que estaba sufriendo solo y que cada día se comía un poco de su ira y dolor en los entrenamientos, pero no fue hasta una de sus misiones, donde pudo ver que ese pequeño niño, hace mucho ya se había atragantado._

 _Esa misión era solo de negociaciones. Así que era la misión perfecta para que Sasuke formara parte oficial de su escuadrón, a pesar de solo tener once años. Todo parecía sencillo, negociar con unos bandidos que tomaron un poblado pequeño en medio de los territorios que defendían, con un ejército tan grande unos bandidos no opondrían resistencia, pero tener heridos o bajas en esta guerra tan prolongada era un riesgo así que ofrecerían dinero a cambio de su retirada. Tan simple como sonaba, a Kakashi no le importo ver el estado del pueblo cuando entraron, miro de reojo a su pupilo para ver vacilación y como siempre Sasuke parecía sereno en todo lo que hacía. No fue hasta el momento de la negociación cuando todo empezó a ir mal, el líder de los bandidos le había dicho que lo esperaran afuera de una tienda y mientras esperaban los gritos y llantos de una mujer se escuchaban perfectamente en su interior. Kakashi conocía la calaña de esos bandidos, se aprovechaban del momento que se encontraba el país para cometer sus crímenes, desvió la vista de nuevo hacia su aprendiz notándolo cada vez más ansioso y con la mano temblorosa en su espada. Cuando la tienda se abrió un hombre grande y fornido salió de su interior arreglándose el cinturón y con una sonrisa arrogante por fin se disponía a hablar. El peligris se dio cuenta que Sasuke no quitaba la vista de la mujer que lloraba al fondo de la tienda, si se la podría llamar mujer pues solo era un poco mayor que el pelinegro. Las facciones del Uchiha se descompusieron y en un arrebato el corpulento hombre estaba partido en dos, y a Kakashi no le quedo de otra que empezar el ataque. Ese día ese pequeño niño mato a tantos bandidos como pudo, sus ojos parecían brillar de un rojo intenso por la furia que despedía, no tuvo piedad con ninguno, sus labios formaban una sonrisa retorcida mientras el filo de su espada desmembraba a sus oponentes. Una escena que no solo quedo guardado en los recuerdos de Kakashi pues los pocos bandidos que escaparon empezaron a correr el rumor de un demonio dentro del ejército del país del fuego._

Cuando Shikamaru se despidió, presencio su oportunidad y con un movimiento extremadamente veloz se dispuso a quitarle esa daga. Sasuke noto el atentado e inmediatamente intento detenerlo pero la velocidad y la ventaja de Kakashi fue mayor.

\- bonita daga – dijo con tristeza notando la mano temblorosa de Sasuke y por un momento pensó que estaba de nuevo frente a ese niño de hace tanto tiempo atrás – tranquilo – le susurro con una sonrisa mientras le colocaba la daga en la mano, notando como los temblores desaparecían.

Se retiró con un silencio entre ambos. Ellos sabían que las palabras muchas veces no son necesarias. Cuando Sasuke se casó vio como las heridas de su interior se sanaban lentamente a tal punto que un día, lo vio viviendo en total armonía con esa mujer sin la necesidad de escudarse todos los días bajo el filo de un arma. Un retroceso que a Kakashi dolía mucho, porque para el Sasuke no fue solo un aprendiz, no fue solo un compañero, ni es solo un amigo… para el Sasuke es como un hijo y si fue Kabuto quien ocasiono esto ya es hora de que sepan que ese pequeño niño que ellos torturaron ya no está solo. Porque la promesa que le hiso aquel día sigue presente y nadie volvería a lastimarlo.

* * *

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que estuvo con Sasuke. Kaede le había dicho que él no vive en esa casa y que solo viene en raras ocasiones a ver cómo anda el lugar, pero desde que ella llego había ido con más frecuencia. Hinata se sintió en extraña paz al saber que el Uchiha no estaba en casa, pero a la vez se sentía como un juguete viejo y se preguntaba muy en el fondo si tan rápido se había aburrido de ella. Pero sus días de paz terminaron y la ansiedad crecía en ella mientras pasaban las horas y los minutos, pues la noche anterior vio a Sasuke bajarse de un carruaje. A pesar de la distancia pudo verlo de manera diferente, parecía cansado y abatido pero sin duda lo que más llamo su atención fue una extraña daga en su cintura. No sabía si era común que el usara algo así, pero en su interior a pesar de que le quedaba bastante bien esa daga estaba fuera de lugar.

Miro los platos vacíos de su desayuno, le era extraño que Kaede aún no fuera a recogerlos. Se preguntó si Sasuke aún mantiene su promesa de no entrar mientras consuma alimento, la ansiedad la estaba matando y esas cuatros paredes solo la estresaban más.

\- ahhhhh – se escuchó un grito muy fuerte afuera de la habitación – ahhhhh – se volvió a escuchar

Hinata inmediatamente se puso en alerta y coloco su oreja por la puerta con tal de escuchar cualquier cosa

\- que está pasando – escucho la vos de una mujer joven que no conocía

\- es la mujer que vino esta mañana… el señor la atendió y está muy molesto – dijo un hombre, al parecer ambos iban corriendo y se dirigían al mismo lugar, quizás de donde provenía esos agonizantes gritos.

Hinata quedo perpleja, por su mente vinieron varias imágenes de un Sasuke despiadado que quería olvidar y sin dudarlo salió de la habitación.

\- ahhhhh – los gritos de la mujer era cada vez más intenso

Al final de un pasillo encontró el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, vio como una chica joven de cabello castaño salió corriendo rápidamente del jugar. Respiro agitada por la carrera y con toda la valentía que pudo reunir fue directo hacia la puerta.

\- espera Hinata no entres – le oyó decir a Kaede pero ella ya estaba adentro

Un horrible hedor a podredumbre cubrió sus fosas nasales y pudo ver a Sasuke tratando una herida claramente infectada en la pierna de una mujer que gritaba de dolor.

\- Rápido el agua caliente – dijo Sasuke sin mirarla y al no recibir respuesta la observo con asombro pero sin decir nada y no tardo en volver a lo suyo

Kaede la tomo del brazo retirándola del lugar. El horrible olor de esa sala le provocaba arcadas que amenazaba con expulsar todo su desayuno. Se preguntaba cómo es que Sasuke podía estar en ese lugar como si nada.

\- tranquila niña el señor es un doctor se encargara de cuidar de la mujer, vamos a tu habitación

No reacciono quería seguir en ese lugar, a pesar de los gritos, a pesar del olor, quería seguir allí, viéndolo.

\- permiso – grito la mujer castaña de antes pero esta vez con una cubeta de agua caliente

Hinata miro por fuera de la puerta y vio como Sasuke introducía sus manos dentro del líquido caliente junto con sus instrumentos mientras la joven intentaba mantener controlada a la mujer. Kaede permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo al costado de esa puerta hasta que los gritos de la mujer cesaron.

\- buen trabajo Matsuri - dijo Sasuke haciendo sonrojar a su asistente

A Hinata esa escena le parecía molesta, sobre todo por la forma en que esa mujer miraba a Sasuke. Sentía algo que pocas veces sintió, envidia y celos, aunque parecía una locura ella quería estar allí en lugar de esa mujer.

\- parece que ya terminaron - dijo kaede dentro de la habitación – llamare a alguien para que limpie

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y Hinata vio consternada como el recogía las vendas y pañuelos llenos de sangre y pus para ponerla en un cesto.

\- Yo y Matsuri nos encargaremos de esto – dijo Sasuke suponiendo que ninguno de los empleados del lugar quisiera limpiar algo así

Miraba extrañada el lugar, esa sala con finos muebles y una alfombra muy costosa fue usada para atender a una mujer que a simple vista era una vieja campesina. Solo podía mirar a escondida la ancha espalda de Sasuke cargando a la mujer para dejarla en un sofá más cómodo. Todo eso la alteraba y antes de que alguien se percate de su presencia fue corriendo a su habitación, no podía entenderlo. Porque todo lo referente a ese hombre era un misterio. Porque él que es un lord y viste como uno, le dio ropa elegante y la deja vivir en un cuarto de princesa, se viste de campesino y se cae de un acantilado o es un doctor que aguanta olores que ni ella como campesina pudo soportar. Estaba confundida, porque él es así, él su agresor, él el asesino de su familia, el su peor pesadilla.

Estuvo varias horas pensando en la cama, intentando aclarar sus ideas y emociones, se secó unas lágrimas. Quería odiar a ese hombre pero nunca pudo hacerlo y ahora todo se vuelve aún más complicado, se había entregado a él aun siendo el asesino de su familia, sintió celos de esa mujer y ahora de solo pronunciar su nombre siente algo cálido en su interior. Escucho la puerta abrirse y una parte de ella deseaba que fuera ese hombre, que entrara y que le demostrara que aún no la había olvidado.

\- niña sigues en la cama – dijo Kaede – levántate ya todo el alboroto termino, vamos a tomar té al jardín – dijo sonriente – ahora ya no tienes escusas

En ese momento lo último que quería Hinata era tomar té, el aroma putrefacto que sintió en la mañana aun le perforaba el cerebro pero no quería rechazar a Kaede quien desde hace tiempo le venía insistiendo con lo mismo. Caminaba lentamente siguiendo los pasos lentos de la mujer mayor sintiendo la tensión en cada paso. Ciertamente no es que extrañara la habitación, ya se sentía asfixiada en ese lugar, pero si extraña la protección que le daba esas cuatros paredes de cierto hombre pelinegro con una promesa en manos.

\- Kaede puede acompañarme un momento – dijo la joven castaña de esa mañana – perdón no sabía que estabas acampada - agrego al darse cuenta de la pelinegra – mucho gusto soy Matsuri – dijo extendiendo su mano

Hinata tomo la mano sintiendo algo de hostilidad en esa joven que parecía inofensiva

\- soy Hinata – dijo cabizbaja, no pudiendo decir que la alegraba conocerla en esa circunstancias

A Matsuri pareció molestarle la actitud de la joven pero volvió a su encargo y acercándose al oído de Kaede le dijo algo.

\- vuelvo enseguida niña, espéreme aquí no tardo

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza, cabreando más a la castaña y vio como la anciana se perdía por los pasillos con su acompañante. A pesar de la petición de Kaede, no pudo quedarse quieta, sus pies cobraron vida propia al ver ese inmenso jardín que tantas veces había apreciado por la ventana de la habitación. Se metió entre las plantas y las flores disfrutando del delicioso aroma y la increíble sensación de libertad que despedían. Inmersa en ese mundo de fantasía, las risas de unos niños llamo su atención, buscando con la vista por donde escucho el ruido se percató de dos niños pequeños jugando lejos de ella en otra sección del jardín. Pero lo que realmente le atrajo fue otra cosa. Sasuke no se encontraba muy lejos de ella. Lo observo detenidamente escondida entre las flores percatándose que no estaba solo, la mujer que atendió esa mañana estaba sentada en un banco. Los dos estaban cerca y se miraban una al otro en silencio. La curiosidad ganaba el buen juicio de Hinata, quería saber que sucedía, de que hablaban esos dos y lentamente fue acercarse lo más posible para poder escuchar.

\- llegue señor – dijo kaede

Casi sufre un infarto al escuchar la vos de la anciana romper el silencio, pensó varias veces en alejarse antes que la descubrieran pero la curiosidad que sentía vencía al miedo.

\- le estoy muy agradecida por curarme – dijo la mujer pero en un idioma que no muchos conocían, el mismo idioma que hablaba Chiyoba

Kaede tradujo lo que dijo la mujer y Hinata por fin entendió el motivo del silencio.

\- tienes que regresar mañana, la señorita – dijo Sasuke apuntando a Matsuri – tratara tus heridas

Kaede volvió a traducir pero esta vez para la mujer quien asintió

\- la pasamos mal este año pero me gustaría ofrecerle esto con gratitud – sonrió sinceramente la mujer pasando un bolso con algunos vegetales

Hinata observo que los vegetales estaba muy pequeños, marchitos y poco apetitosos, típico de los días de la mala siembra y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse mal por la mujer.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Sasuke tomando los vegetales con la mano – hare que Kaede los cocine especialmente para mí - dijo esbozando una sonrisa que a Hinata le pareció fingida pero sincera.

Kaede volvió a traducir lo que dijo agregando que cocinaría con los vegetales y que todo le sale delicioso, la mujer solo sonrió

\- tus nietos pueden venir a trabajar con Kaede, ella necesita ayuda en muchas cosas, recibirán dinero y comida. Cuando mejores también puedes venir a trabajar en los cultivos junto con tu familia – dijo Sasuke y kaede se encargó de traducir

\- solo somos yo y esos niños… me gustaría trabajar para usted – finalizo la mujer

Hinata se escabullo del lugar y fue donde Kaede la había dejado, eso no podía ser cierto. Ese hombre no podía ser tan bueno, incluso entre los campesinos hay gente que denigra a los indígenas por su origen. Varias veces vio como la gente miraba mal a Chiyoba como si se creyera superiores a ella, incluso Kiba era así y entonces nuevamente volvió a su cabeza, porque él.

\- vamos a tomar té - agrego la anciana sonriendo. prácticamente arrastrándola del brazo

La mañana fue muy agradable con Kaede como anfitriona, por primera vez sintió el tiempo pasar a su ritmo sin que todo pareciese una sentencia a muerte, disfrutar del viento y del sol eran como un regalo que no tenía precio.

\- quieres ver si se come los vegetales – le dijo la anciana. sorprendiéndola a tal punto de escupir su te

\- me… vio – soltó nerviosa, con una mano temblorosa que amenazaba con tirar la taza

\- si yo lo hice, seguro el señor también lo noto – dijo sonriendo – vamos a la cocina te mostrare unos de mis mejores platos

Cuando entraron en el comedor se dio cuenta de que todo en esa casa era hecho para la realeza, era un comedor enorme con una espléndida mesa de madera que brillaba como si fuese de oro. Pero para Hinata fue un sueño hecho realidad conocer la cocina de Kaede, una cocina enorme con todos los ingredientes que la joven en su vida podría conseguir.

Kaede tomo los vegetales que trajo la mujer mirándolos detenidamente – no son muy buenos pero hare algo delicioso – dijo y empezó a trabajar.

Hinata noto que había muchas personas trabajando en la cocina, demasiadas solo para atender a un solo hombre

\- Son para el hospital – dijo kaede intentando sacar de duda a la joven que no se animaba a preguntar

\- Hospital

\- Estamos en el distrito Uchiha, esta es la mansión de Sakura – dijo la anciana – estamos en el centro de una gran zona productiva y cerca de un hospital para las personas del campo

\- Sakura – susurro Hinata, no sabía porque ese nombre le producía la misma sensación que Matsuri

\- El señor siempre pone una cara triste cuando escucha ese nombre

Hinata no quería inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Sasuke. No quería indagar ni conocerlo más, suficiente era con lo que estaba sintiendo como para marearla.

\- Espérame aquí – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa pícara a sabiendas de que la joven no le haría caso – no trates de entenderlo niña – hablo de espalda mientras se iba – ni nosotros lo entendemos, solo lo aceptamos como es y nos gusta – le dedico una sonrisa a la chica – con los años entenderás a los hombres, ahora solo te puedo decir… - dio una pausa notando el interés de la muchacha – él tiene el corazón roto.

Caminaba por el pasillo que dirige al comedor, quería verlo, quería saber si siempre cumple sus promesas y no sabía ni siquiera porque. Intento no hacer ningún ruido mientras se acercaba a una de las entradas de ese gran salón y ocultándose detrás de una pared lo vio disfrutando de la comida que Kaede había preparado. Se rindió en ese momento, ese hombre le producía tanta confusión, la llenaba de tanta paz y a la vez de remordimientos.

\- puedes pasar – escucho esa gruesa vos preguntándose si se dirigía a ella.

\- Kaede dijo que comerías – volvió a hablar y la joven resignada lentamente salió de su escondite – siéntate

Hinata asintió con miedo, Sasuke era demasiado imponente comparado con ella, ni siquiera podía negarse a nada, puesto que tampoco le gustaba la idea de asumir que lo estaba espiando. Se sentó en la mesa, el ambiente entre ellos era demasiado pesado, un silencio incomodo reinaba el ambiente como si ellos fueran dos extraños intentando cruzar palabras por primera vez. La cuchara temblaba en su mano pero igual logro degustar la simple pero deliciosa sopa que Kaede había preparado.

Dio un sorbo, luego otro y otro y a medida que consumía esa sopa las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos – simplemente me gusta – pensó respecto al plato mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro – simplemente nos gusta como es – recordó las palabras de Kaede y un llanto poco notorio iba creciendo – simplemente me gusta – dijo Hinata refiriéndose a Sasuke

El Uchiha la miraba comer con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, su sollozo era cada vez más evidente

\- puedes ir a tu habitación– dijo con vos firme pensando que tal vez ella se estaba forzando a hacer algo que no quería.

Hinata siguió llorando, se tapó el rostro para que nadie la viera y continuo comiendo sin saber porque. En toda su vida siempre quiso ser aceptada por su padre, quería que el la amara por lo menos un poco, se sentía triste al ver la frustración que sentía por la forma en que vivía y la miseria en la que día a día se iba hundiendo. Sasuke era tan diferente, tiene todo lo que su padre desearía, riqueza y poder y aun así puede darse el lujo de disfrutar lo simple de la vida. Recordó cuando se remango los pantalones para recoger unas yerbas en una laguna, como ensucio sus manos para ayudar a una pobre mujer y como sin dudarlo agradeció los gestos. Cuando vio a esa mujer entregarle los vegetales viejos pequeños y marchitos, no sintió pena por la mujer sintió pena por ella misma, se vio reflejada en las innumerables veces que su padre la reprendía por no servir algo digno. Sin duda su padre preferiría morirse de hambre a comer algo así. Literalmente fueron varias las noches que pasaron con hambre porque su padre voto comida considerándola basura.

Al no recibir respuesta Sasuke se levantó de la mesa. Extendió una mano hacia ella queriendo saber cómo se reconforta a alguien, pero se arrepintió a unos centímetros de tocarla y solo opto por dejar el comedor.

\- no se vaya – hablo entre sollozos con una de sus manos apuntando la silla, invitándolo a compartir la mesa, mientras ocultaba su rostro de su mirada – no… - se detuvo al sentir que el Uchiha regreso a su lugar.

El ambiente ya no era tenso, eso sí, era raro, con ella comiendo entre llanto y el observándola intentando comprenderla. No era la atmosfera perfecta pero tampoco era tan mala pues a su manera entre llanto e incertidumbre ambos sonreían.

Cuando terminaron de comer, ella se despidió y se marchó, dejando a Sasuke con la duda si lo volvería a acompañar para la cena. El Uchiha tenía una sonrisa que hasta el desconocía y dudaba si era correcto volver a sonreír de esa manera con otra mujer que no era Sakura.

Hinata sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Sonreía libremente sin los remordimientos de siempre, su interior anhelaba la compañía de ese hombre, no lo temía y lo ansiaba. Solo por ahora, por esta vez disfrutaría de sus sentimientos sin culpa.

* * *

Otra vez despertó con una de esas horrible pesadillas, todas las noches era lo mismo. Ya había olvidado lo frustrante que era no dormir, su cuerpo seguía templando pero gracias a esa cosa su mente aún estaba consiente. Observo la daga en su mano, y lo fuerte que la estaba sosteniendo, ni siquiera en ese instante se daba cuenta de lo bien aferrada que estaba a esa cosa. Sus ojos estaban tristes, después de todo eran la puerta al alma, una puerta destruida hace mucho tiempo por tantas personas, sin embargo a veces, en raras ocasiones, da señales de luz entre tantos escombros. Intento soltar la daga y lo único que conseguía era temblar más, unos ojos llorosos vinieron a su mente, una herida que sin duda dolía mucho más que la puñalada de esa daga – me haces daño – retumbo su mente con la imagen de Sakura siendo asfixiada por sus manos. Esa noche ella alejo la espada con la que él siempre dormía y cuando despertó en medio de la desesperación casi la mata.

\- tranquilo precioso- decía ella mientras lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo – todo está bien – volvió a decir mientras el lloraba desconsoladamente a su lado.

Por un error casi la mata, por su debilidad casi pierde lo más valioso que tenía, ese estigma lo castigo tan fuerte que después de esa noche se deshizo del filo protector que siempre acompañaba sus días y noches, de aquello que lo hacía fuerte, de eso que evitaba que le hicieran daño.

\- tranquilo estoy aquí – le decía Sakura mientras sus pesadillas lo atormentaban, tantas veces fueron las noches donde concilio el sueño con el calor de su cuerpo que empezó a soñar con ella, y con un futuro. Su calor, su cuerpo, sus ojos, cada sonrisa que daba, el tacto de su piel, el olor de su cabello; todas las noches fueron hermosas con esa mujer a su lado.

Pero Sakura ya no estaba, y uno de los muchos legados que dejo a su vida fue la tranquilidad para dormir por las noches aunque ya no soñaba sueños hermosos ni veía un futuro de felicidad, aun podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo por las noches en esos sueños en blancos que no eran pesadillas.

Clavo la daga en medio de la cama con frustración, sus pesadillas habían vuelto, sus sueños nuevamente ya no le pertenecían, ya no siente el calor de Sakura por las noches y el dolor de haberlo perdido todo cada vez era más grande.

\- Tranquilízate – se dijo a sí mismo, mirando un libro en su escritorio, aún tenía algo por que vivir, vivir miserablemente pero vivir. Tenía que cumplir el sueño de Sakura, un sueño absurdo que no sabía si cumpliría pero daría la vida en intentarlo – un lugar seguro para Sarada – un lugar que el mismo construiría y en donde sin querer introdujo a una intrusa que le robo su corazón.

Amor, vida y felicidad, cosas que aún viven en su pequeña hija, el regalo más grande que Sakura le había dejado y sentía que la estaba traicionando con esos sentimientos que Hinata despertaban.

Se levantó de la cama, aún faltaba mucho para que el sol salga. Se quitó la ropa dejando expuesto su descomunal físico al aire frio de la noche, necesitaba un baño, las pesadillas hacían doler sus cicatrices.

* * *

No había visto a Kaede desde ayer y las ansias la carcomían, miraba la puerta con ganas de salir pero no contaba con el valor para hacerlo. Se lamentaba no haber ido a cenar al comedor el día anterior, a pesar de lo avergonzaba que se encontraba quería seguir conociendo a ese Sasuke que no le aterraba, quería saber porque siente esa atmosfera tan cálida cerca suyo a pesar de esa actitud indiferente y esa mirada fría que siempre lleva.

\- buenos días niña – dijo sonriente la anciana entrando por la puerta

Hinata casi cae de la cama al ser sacada de sus pensamientos. La anciana la miro de detenidamente como examinándola. La joven creía que esa sabia mirada estaba leyendo su alma y se inquietaba con cada gesto que la mayor hacia a tal punto de sonrojarse.

\- que quieres hacer este día – dijo socarronamente

La muchacha quedo callada, no sabía que decir, como expresar algo que ella misma considera incorrecto.

\- podemos quedarnos aquí y a mirar la ventana – miro de reojo la decepción en el rostro de la muchacha y sonrió - tengo unos juegos de mesa bastante entretenidos – siguió hincando en la herida pero la chica seguía sin hablar con el rostro cabizbajo – o podemos ir a tomar té al jardín – sonrió ampliamente al ver el rostro de la joven quien intentaba no sonreír.

\- vamos… al jardín – dijo tímidamente como si pesara plomo cada palabra

Siguió a Kaede por toda la casa como si ella la dirigiese a algún lado, demasiado recorrido pensó, su sentido de orientación era muy bueno y solo necesitaba ir a un lado para trazar un mapa en su mente. Caminaron por un corredor cubierto de hermosas flores blancas, esos jardines parecían sacado de un cuento de hadas y la niña interior que Hinata muchas veces reprimía tenía la necesidad de jugar entre las flores. La risa de unos niños llamo su atención, Hinata se sonrojo al ver Sasuke rodeado de varios niños quienes corrían a su alrededor. Noto a Sasuke mas cansado que ayer, las ojeras en sus ojos eran evidente pero parecía disfrutar de la compañía de esos pequeños.

\- son los niños del Hospital, vienen a jugar al jardín y el señor aprovecha para ver cómo andan – dijo la anciana

Hinata no podía despegar la vista, era lo que ansiaba encontrar desde la mañana, ver más de ese hombre, conocer sus otras facetas.

Sus miradas se toparon tomando desprevenidos a ambos sobre todo al Uchiha quien dio un paso en falso y tropezó con una piedra cayendo torpemente en el suelo. La risa de los niños no se hiso esperar y Hinata tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada.

\- Maestro, se encuentra bien – grito Matsuri a lo lejos mientras corría hacia el ojinegro dando algunas reprimiendo a los niños

Sasuke se incorporó sin decir palabra y con el ego herido desafío a la joven con la mirada. Ellos contrastaban tan bien como sus ojos, como si no necesitaran palabras para comunicarse. Ella pudo ver el miedo que se escapaba detrás de esos orbes negros y él se percató de las contradicciones que la joven ocultaba en su interior. Hinata sonrió con tristeza mientas uno de los niños se abalanzaba sobre Kaede.

\- preparare unas golosinas para ti y tus amigos – digo la anciana a uno de los niños – ve con tus amiguitos yo te la enviare después – agrego sonriente - niña vamos por el té – volvió a decir percatándose de que la joven no estaba, viro en dirección a los otros niños notando solo a Matsuri quien seguía regañando a algunos pequeños – esos dos

Hinata observaba su mano entrelazada con la del Uchiha, los dos corrían por uno de los pasillos como si fueran dos niños escapándose de una reprimenda, Sasuke la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke como un niño, es mas era la primera vez que esa idea surcaba su mente. Pero que ese impotente hombre la mirara así, la hacía sentir pequeña como una niña jugando con su primer amor platónico.

Sasuke la acorralo contra una de las puertas, tenía la vista pegada en ella y sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Hinata respiraba agitadamente sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza por la carrera y la cercanía de ese hombre. Se besaron al mismo tiempo, sin poder contenerse un segundo más, besándose con desesperación y curiosidad como si fuera la primera vez que sus labios se juntaran. Sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más, llamándose el uno al otro y los besos muertos por la falta de aire revivían más fogosos en medio de la pasión.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir la mano del Uchiha introducirse bajo el vestido, acariciando esa zona por encina de la tela. Sasuke beso los labios de la joven hasta dejarlos rojos y entre caricias y roces, se deleitó con la suave piel del cuello. Sus dedos sentían la humedad que pasaba por las telas, y sabiendo que necesitaban algo más, la volteo con delicadeza, haciendo que apoyara su rostro por la puerta, levanto el vestido lo más que pudo y de un movimiento rompió la tela que le impedía el acceso a ella. Hinata sintió temor al verse en esa posición pero todo se nublo cuando el miembro del Uchiha se introdujo en su interior. Sasuke no pudo contenerse y la envistió con violencia desde el principio, rápido y fuerte, soltando todo lo que había guardado en sus días de abstinencia. La joven mordía sus labios reprimiendo los gemidos, molestando al Uchiha quien quería oírla gritar de placer. Las envestidas tomaron más fuerza mientras los gemidos ya no podían ser retenidos. Un fuerte y último gemido se escuchó a la par de un gruñido y ambos alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo, se apoyó por el trasero de la joven ocultando su rostro en el cuello femenino dejándose atrapar por el aroma que solo ella poseía, mientras bajaba y acomodaba el vestido lo mejor que podía.

Hinata quedo mirando la madera de la puerta mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, la vergüenza en su rostro no la dejaba incorporarse. Aun sentía el miembro semi erecto del Uchiha en su trasero y la sensación de haber hecho el amor nuevamente con Sasuke era grandiosa, aun así no quería mirarlo al rostro, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Y aunque el placer que experimento era intenso su interior aun ansiaba mas, se sentía insatisfecha y no quería que el viera eso.

\- Señor – se escuchó la vos de un pequeño que se acercaba

Hinata volteo de golpe topándose con la mirada de Sasuke, oculto su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha sintiendo la erección del hombre sobre su vientre.

\- Señor Sasuke, la vieja Kaede lo está buscando – dijo el niño sonriente, inocente a su manera y sin saber que no debía estar allí.

\- dile a Kaede que estoy con mi novia – Hinata se estremeció ante el comentario

\- si señor – obedeció el niño alejándose - muy bonita – grito corriendo

Tenía el rostro como un tomate, estaba muy cerca de ese hombre y podía ver su miembro erecto tocar su vientre, se debatía si debía tocarlo o no con una comezón ansiosa en sus manos.

\- vamos a mi cuarto – dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras se acomodaba los pantalones y la cargaba por los pasillos.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró, y con ansiedad se deshicieron de sus ropas hasta quedar desnudos frente a frente, él se abalanzó sobre ella besando su rostro, sus senos y todo lo que su labio podía besar y ella se dejó ser y hacer todo lo que él deseaba. Porque ambos estaban insatisfechos, ninguno de los dos podía calmar esa necesidad tan grande que sentían el uno por el otro.

Despertó prisionera de los fuertes brazos de ese hombre, atrapada y protegida. Hinata dudo en levantarse. La piel de Sasuke se pegaba a su cuerpo, una sensación agradable y desagradable al mismo tiempo. Se zafo del agarre de manera no tan sutil, agradeciendo que el Uchiha no despertara, sintió el frio aire rozar su piel y por instante se arrepintió de escaparse – sal de allí Hinata – gritaba su mente pero sus piernas seguían quieta observándolo, a él, era la primera vez que lo veía tan detenidamente sin voltear la mirada, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices que no había notado, sobre todo en sus piernas. Cuando lo cuidaba en su casa intentaba mirarlo lo menos posible y en las últimas ocasiones a excepción de sus ojos no había podido verlo sin sentir vergüenza. Era un hombre hermoso, sobre todo con ese rostro tan sereno al dormir, se sintió una pervertida al observar ciertas áreas y prestarle tanta atención – corre Hinata corre – grito la voz de su conciencia, y con prisa empezó a vestirse buscando sus prendas por el suelo. Lo vio templar y buscar algo con la mano, pensó que quizás la estaba buscando y su alarma se encendió.

\- Sakura – repitió en sueños

Salió de la habitación corriendo, aún era de día pero agradeció que no hubiese nadie en los pasillos. No quería toparse con nadie, no quería que vieran que llevaba el vestido mal puesto, no quería dar explicación del porque estaba llorando.

\- señora le prepare el baño y deje algo de comida en su cuarto – grito una empleada que no conocía, mas ella no presto atención hasta quedar encerrada en esa habitación, de la que nunca debió salir.

Cerro con llave sintiendo su mundo desplomarse – Hinata… Hinata - escuchaba la vos de su hermana – sucia, soy una sucia – grito con rabia por querer estar con un hombre como él – sucia, sucia, sucia – murmuro llorando por querer tener entre las piernas al hombre que mato su vida.

Se quitó la ropa desesperadamente, rompiendo tela y haciéndose daño la piel. Se metió a la bañera refregándose con fuerza cada parte de su cuerpo – la suciedad no se quita – susurro en vos alta. Sentía su cuerpo profanado, estaba cubierta de sudor, saliva y otras cosas desagradables que no salían, estaba cubierta de decepción y vergüenza – sucia, sabes que solo eres su perra – y quebró en llanto.

* * *

Miraba ansioso la entrada del comedor como lo había hecho la noche anterior y como lo había hecho esa mañana en el desayuno, no podía concentrarse en su cena pues cada vez que volteaba la sentía entrar. Vio su plato vacío y se resignó nuevamente a que ella no vendría.

\- señor venga rápido – grito una mujer

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa con un mal presentimiento

\- la señora se encerró en la habitación y no responde – se encontraba agobiada – Kaede es la única que tiene la llave.

Se maldijo mentalmente por ser un idiota, Kaede había salido junto con la indígena por unos días y nadie la cuidaba, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron dejando muy atrás a la pobre Ayame que lo seguía con dificultad. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y busco por la habitación

\- Hinata – grito con fuerza y al no verla ni escuchar respuesta se preocupo

La puerta del baño literalmente salió volando, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese encontrar detrás

\- Hinata - grito nuevamente pero esta vez esperando una respuesta – esta fría susurro mientras sus manos temblaban.

La saco de la tina lo más rápido que pudo, la seco lo mejor que podía y la llevo a la cama

\- Ayame trae varios cobertores y frazadas aquí, rápido – grito

La cubrió con edredones y empezó a fisionarla y moverla para que entrara en calor – ella no es Sakura, ella no es Sakura – se repetía mentalmente mientras algunas lágrimas caían y el temor de perderla se volvía evidente.

Hinata empezó a reaccionar y Ayame rápidamente la cubrió con los cobertores, mientras Sasuke continuaba masajeándola sobre la frazada. No paro ni siquiera un segundo en su afán de darle calor, aumentando el ritmo cada vez que los templares aumentaban. Pasaron unas horas para que Hinata por fin diera indicios de mejoría, fue solo entonces que el Uchiha se detuvo, sus manos estaban ampolladas por la continua fricción de la tela, mas solo se detuvo pera para que ella pudiera descansar.

Hinata esporádicamente recobraba la conciencia pero al ver al Uchiha volteaba la cabeza. Sasuke se sentía dolido por ese acto, se había acostumbrado a verle los ojos - un premio demasiado grande para un canalla como yo – él no podía perdonarse lo que le había hecho y no podía esperar que ella lo perdonase. Sabía perfectamente que aparte del deseo que siempre estuvo allí, Hinata no guardaba nada más para él. Fue por eso que la dejo en ese lugar donde estaría protegida, pero sus piernas siempre regresaban donde ella, y a pesar de querer dejarla en paz, sin darse cuenta aparecía delante de esa puerta.

\- lo siento – susurro tomando la mano de la joven

No pudo entender lo que había dicho, pero sus manos grandes y cálidas la reconfortaban de una manera especial, a pesar de sentirla más ásperas y maltrechas reconocida su tacto como ninguno.

Ya había pasado la noche y gran parte del día pero Sasuke continuaba en el mismo lugar sin moverse, solo que esta vez cambiando compresas frías, la temperatura de la joven subió peligrosamente durante la noche y el Uchiha como un perro guardián se había negado a salir y a comer, solo permanecía allí cuidándola.

\- Hanabi… Kiba – los llamaba en delirios. Sasuke sentía algo quebrarse cuando llamaba a ese hombre pero logro callar el dolor después de las primeras veces - Hanabi… Kiba – los llamo de nuevo, como lo ha estado haciendo casi desde que comenzó la fiebre.

Continúo cambiando las compresas, cuidando su temperatura, sufriendo a cada llamado que ella hacía. No fue hasta llegado la noche que la fiebre había cedido y aun así el continuo custodiándola, mirándola y amándola en silencio.

\- señor ve a descansar, Ayame me contó lo sucedido, dice que no has comido ni bebido nada – Kaede vio a Hinata y no pudo sentirse más culpable – mi pobre niña, discúlpame por dejarte sola - dijo en vos baja acariciando el rostro de la joven, haciéndola sonreír – yo cuidare de ella, por favor señor ve y coma algo se lo nota muy cansado.

Sasuke se retiró guardando sus preocupaciones, con la sonrisa que esa anciana logro quilarle ya había hecho más en un minuto que el en todo ese tiempo.

\- me avisas cualquier cosa – su vos sonaba más autoritaria que de costumbre como si le costara alejarse de ella

La anciana solo sonrió – no quiere dejarte sola – le dijo a la joven que ya se encontraba durmiendo

Ya había pasado varias horas desde que Kaede la dejo sola, la noche ya era muy oscura, y Hinata despertó muy confusa. Se levantó y salió de la habitación sin saber con exactitud donde sus piernas la llevaban, sentía un gran dolor en su pecho, mucho odio e ira que la hacían sufrir. Una de sus manos se tocó el corazón y detuvo su paso por un instante para luego proseguir su camino incierto. Se paró frente a una gran puerta de madera temiendo lo que encontraría al otro lado, su mano giro la perilla y el ruido de un hombre moviéndose en la cama con gruñidos y quejas le quebró el alma. Los sonidos apenas eran sonoros pero para Hinata parecían gritos de ayuda desesperados que tocaban su corazón, quería estar a su lado, quería acercarse a ese niño que no paraba de gritar, que sufría dolores que lo marcaban de forma irreparable, quería ver a ese niño de ojos negros no veía un futuro y vivía una vida miserable.

* * *

 _\- hermano ayúdame con el arco – gritaba el pequeño con las mejillas infladas_

 _\- hoy no puedo, tengo una cita con Konan – contesto el mayor_

 _\- hermano tu nunca tienes tiempo para estar conmigo – los ojos del pequeño se pusieron tristes, unos grandes y expresivos ojos negros que el mayor sintió decepcionar._

 _\- lo siento Sasuke – le golpeo la frente como siempre lo hacía, intentando animarlo – quizás mañana_

 _\- tu siempre dices mañana – resoplo con las mejillas hinchadas sin poder ocultar la alegría que sentía_

 _El mayor se marchó dejando al pequeño solo viendo su espalda, un muro tan lejano que no podía superar, si existía una palabra para describir a su hermano seria "héroe". Itachi era todo lo que deseaba ser algún día, inteligente, fuerte y valiente, en aquel entonces no entendía, pero todos decían que tenía un futuro asegurado en la política y es que Itachi fue un hombre carismático y tenas desde muy joven. Siempre envidio el largo camino que lo separaba, su padre siempre lo mostraba como un ejemplo que debía seguir. Pero no se rendiría, acortaría esa brecha y algún día podría mirar a su hermano como a un igual, miro el arco en su mano y resoplo para concentrarse, apunto con tranquilidad mentalizando donde quería mandar la flecha, estiro la cuerda con fuerza sintiendo algo de dolor en los dedos y disparo. Sintió decepción al ver donde había acertado, dio al blanco pero no dio el en centro, lamento no poder acortar esa brecha que se distanciaba con cada paso que su hermano avanzaba._

 _\- a tu edad Itachi ya dominaba el arco y la flecha – imito a su padre con voz cómica y soltó una pequeña risa para animarse. No era algo que hiciese a menudo pero era un niño._

 _\- eso sonó como a tu padre_

 _Se sobresaltó al sentirse descubierto, y al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer solo pudo sonrojarse._

 _\- mamá… lo siento – se disculpo_

 _La mujer se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, acariciando lentamente la frente del menor que seguía cabizbajo_

 _\- por imitar a tu padre – sonrió – no se lo cuentes pero yo lo imito igual – el pequeño esbozo una sonrisa igual a la de su madre - sobre todo cuando se pone gruñón – le guiño el ojo sonrojando nuevamente al pequeño_

 _\- mamá que haces aquí – no era común que ella fuera a su campo de entrenamiento_

 _\- vine a invitarte a tomar té y galletas - contesto con una sonrisa mientras miraba preocupada las heridas que su pequeño hijo tenía en las manos_

 _\- ahora no puedo, estoy entrenando, papa dijo que me enseñaría a usar la espada si lograba darle tres veces seguida al centro del blanco – hablo como si de un adulto se tratase._

 _\- entiendo tu tampoco quieres acompañarme – hiso una escena que su hijo no podía ignorar – Itachi se casara pronto y tú también ya piensas dejarme – se fingió dolida_

 _\- no... no mamá yo no pienso dejarte – grito el pequeño abrazando a la mujer._

 _\- ve a lavarte las manos y te espero en el jardín_

 _El pequeño salió corriendo y Mikoto solo podía sonreír al verlo actuar como debe ser, un niño de 5 años_

 _\- antes del té pásame las manos – el pequeño se sonrojo al sentir las manos de su madre curando y vendando las heridas_

 _Mikoto vio a su hijo sonrojado y no pudo más que darle una sonrisa, a diferencia de Itachi, que heredo ese frio carácter de su esposo, su pequeño hijo era toda una ternura._

 _\- no te esfuerces demasiado – aconsejo seria_

 _\- pero Itachi ya lo domino el arco y la espada a mi edad y yo aún no puedo ni darle al centro - dijo avergonzado_

 _\- no trates de ser como Itachi, puedes hacer las cosas a tu ritmo – digo con ganas de pegar a su marido por meterle tantas exigencias a un niño - yo te seguiré amando igual_

 _\- te amo mama… yo nunca te dejare – se lanzó a esos brazos amorosos y se dejó mimar como pocas veces se permitía_

 _Amaba a su madre como cualquier niño ama a la suya, ella era su mundo. Aun la recuerda arreglando los jardines con una sonrisa tan única que quedaba mirándola por horas, recuerda sus amorosos abrazos y sus cálidos besos. En ese entonces no sabía porque su madre no se vestía como las madres de sus amigos, tampoco comprendía porque su madre tenía una actitud distinta a las de esas mujeres, y es que a pesar de estar casada con uno de los hombres más importantes del país del fuego, Mikoto era marginada del entorno social, ya que a diferencia de Fugato su esposo, ella no provenía de cuna noble. La madre de Mikoto fue empleada en la mansión de los Uchihas y ella a su vez compartió ese destino. Creció y se crio junto con Fugato pero en diferentes roles. El hijo único de una familia rica y ella su empleada, Mikoto siempre detesto a Fugato, lo consideraba un niño molesto y presuntuoso y por su parte, Fugato solo consideraba a Mikoto como una empleada más, solo que esa pequeña niña siempre lo sacaba de quicio y si o si tenía que molestarla para sentirse tranquilo. No fue hasta varios años después cuando Fugato regreso de la universidad que pudo de lo bella que era Mikoto, ella se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa que inconscientemente cosechaba pretendientes por donde pasaba y claramente era más de un hombre que perdía la cabeza por estar en su presencia. Fugato no solo quería ser el único, también quería ser el primero y lo que comenzó como un juego para el Uchiha termino convirtiéndose en toda una odisea, pues al parecer Mikoto le había guardado un gran resentimiento por todas las bromas y travesuras que le había hecho un tiempo atrás, pero no se rindió y cuando por fin logro enamorarla se dio cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente de esa mujer. Una historia de amor maravillosa que Fugato defendió con uñas y dientes hasta convertirla en su esposa._

 _A Sasuke no le importaba que su madre fuera una empleada, su pecho aun dolía de amor cada vez que pensaba en ella, pero conocía esa sensación, después de todo sus sueños nunca acababan bien_

 _\- entren rápido – gritaba su padre en medio de mucho ruido, mientras el junto con su madre y otras mujeres y niños entraban a un refugio._

 _No entendía lo que pasaba, pero tenía mucho miedo, su madre lo aferraba a su pecho con mucha fuerza mientras fuertes ruidos y gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos._

 _\- se están acercando – hablo un hombre_

 _\- maldición – murmuro Fugato_

 _\- padre tenemos que irnos – dijo serio Itachi_

 _\- estaremos al frente, por favor no salgan de este lugar – la mujer lo miro a los ojos – te amo – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a su amada esposa._

 _Sasuke vio a sus padres besarse como si fuera una despedida y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

 _\- no llores Sasuke, tienes que ser fuerte para cuidarla– le dijo Fugato con su habitual mirada – la dejo en tus manos – lo abrazo como pocas veces lo había hecho - te amo hijo_

 _\- se fuerte pequeño tonto – dijo Itachi mientras lo golpeaba en la frente – no llores, regresaremos pronto – sonrió como cuando mentía y el corazón del pequeño se preparaba para nunca más volverlo a ver._

 _Lloraba desconsoladamente abrazado a su madre, todos lloraban en ese lugar, los gritos de las mujeres y los niños aumentaban a medida que los ruidos en el exterior se acercaban. Las luces se apagaron como un mal presagio y por un instante todos quedaron en silencio notando que la batalla ya había llegado hasta el refugio. Sasuke alzo la vista en la oscuridad cuando una explosión cercana ilumino el cuarto pudiendo ver el rostro empapado en lágrimas de su madre._

 _\- tranquilo Sasuke todo va estar bien – dijo sollozante mientras abrazaba a su hijo_

 _\- mama te amo – dijo mientras lloraba – tengo miedo_

 _El fuerte ruido de una explosión ensordeció el lugar. Sasuke sintió un fuerte dolor, un dolor intenso como nunca había sentido y todo se borró de su mente._

 _\- mi pequeño, mi pequeño – escucho a vos de su madre llamándolo con mucha tristeza – resiste_

 _Despertó sintiendo un dolor intenso que se intensificaba con solo respirar, quiso llorar pero incluso eso era doloroso, pensó en su madre y el miedo se apodero de él._

 _\- mama – dijo tenuemente cuando su intención era gritar con todas sus fuerzas_

 _\- mi pequeño niño – la escucho decir agonizante, no podía verla pero podía sentirla sobre él, protegiéndolo de los escombros – mi pequeño, te amo – sentía las lágrimas de su madre caer sobre su rostro_

 _Ya no aguantaba más y sin importar el dolor lloro con todo lo que podía._

 _\- papa ven rápido, no pude protegerla – grito – papa ven rápido y ayuda a mama_

 _\- no llores – dijo casi sin fuerzas– no llores – repitió temiendo que los descubrieran_

 _Sasuke calló obedeciendo a su madre, los estruendos en el exterior eran fuertes y por los huecos de los escombros podía ver la luz de las llamas que consumían todo a su paso._

 _\- resiste, solo un poco más resiste – decía con sus últimas fuerzas una y otra vez_

 _La respiración leve de su madre desaparecía poco a poco sin que pudiera hacer nada_

 _\- resiste, solo un… poco_

 _Solo quería abrazarla por última vez y ni eso podía, era débil, no pudo proteger a la mujer que tanto amaba._

 _\- lo siento mamá – dijo quedándose sin fuerzas, llorando en silencio sintiendo por última vez ese calor tan único que nunca más regresaría, deseando con todas sus fuerzas volver a verla al despertar._

Despertó con un fuerte dolor en su pecho como siempre, con la respiración agitada y con el mismo miedo, su regreso a la cruel realidad lo estremecía tanto que solo esperaba el siguiente golpe que la vida le propine. Su mano busco algo que encontró de inmediato y con una sonrisa sádica se disponía a matar a su agresor para que no le hiciese más daño. Abrió los ojos como platos y tiro el arma al piso, sus manos temblaron pero esta vez no por su miedo habitual.

\- Hinata – dijo completamente en sí, pero parecía estar soñando

Ella no contesto, solo lo miraba tranquila, con una sonrisa en sus labios que el Uchiha no pudo descifrar. Sasuke la observo perplejo esperando algún movimiento y al cabo de unos minutos ya no pudo contenerse y con cuidado delineo el rostro femenino con su mano, tocando sus mejillas con una suavidad tal, como si temiese que se desvaneciera en el aire. Sonrió de forma sincera al sentirla tan real, tan suave y tan perfecta como solo ella era. Vio sus ojos y nuevamente blanco y negro se encontraban, sus miradas hablaban un lenguaje armonioso que ninguno conocía, como si sus almas se buscasen a través de esas puertas tan contrastadas.

Acerco su rostro con cuidado temiendo despertar en cada momento y la beso con tanta ternura y amor que pensó que seguía en un sueño y que su musa era la mejor de todas sus fantasías. Unió su frente con la de ella, sintiendo la temperatura algo elevada de la joven – aun tienes fiebre –dijo deleitándose con ese aroma tan peculiar que solo Hinata posee.

\- quieres hacer el amor – fue lo más estúpido que pregunto pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, después de todo ellos casi no tenían temas de conversación.

Ella negó con la cabeza y el aprovecho para volver a besarla.

\- quieres dormir conmigo – pregunto de nuevo solo por la necesidad de hablar y para su sorpresa ella asintió.

La tomo entre sus brazos como si ella no pesara nada y la acomodo en su cama como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, la sintió moverse por debajo de las sabanas y usar su pecho de almohada. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor que Hinata desprendía, sintiéndose protegido del mañana, porque aunque las pesadillas siguiesen en su cabeza, un hermoso sueño descansaba entre sus brazos.


End file.
